Supernatural: Poetry
by Mummyluvr
Summary: One poem for each episode of the show so far. Like a summary, only chickflickier.
1. Pilot

Funny story: one day, in English class, as our teacher was forcing us to analyze poetry for the class, I got bored. I was sitting there, up in the front of the room, with nothign to do. So, I took out a notebook and wrote this first poem. I thought it was good, and, naturally, one poem led to another, and pretty soon I had a few verses for EVERY SINGLE EPISODE of Supernatural saved on my computer. I figure it's about time I share them with everyone.

So, here they are, listed in order, and, yes, I'm working on season 2 poetry now. If you like what you read, drop me a line! I'll update as often as I can.

As with most of my stories, some of these poems are longer than others (though the season 2 ones all seem to be about the same length so far). So, please stick with me when it comes to the shorter set. I was in Biology when I wote most of them, and I got interrupted by a fire drill.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. If I did, there would definitely be more Dean-centric episodes!

**

* * *

**

Pilot

Alone she waits beside the road

For someone who can take her home

A man drives by and lets her ride

Unfaithful to his loving bride

His death was swift, the townsfolk know

The legend walking that dark road

And those who ask are bound to find

A ghostly guest who needs a ride

Now take her home and leave no doubt

Unfaithful she will find you out

And enter in, her weakness found

The woman in white, no longer around

* * *

That's it for number one. What do you think? Good, bad, ugly? Reviews keep me writing!


	2. Wendigo

Here's number 2!

* * *

Wendigo

A 'No Trespassing' sign was hung on the door

But it won't keep people out anymore

The demon within has taken a guest

As an angry group approaches its nest

Hung from the roof, still clinging to life

We'll cut them both down with his trusty bowie knife

The creature appears, the trigger is pulled

A sharp burst of flame eats the legend of old


	3. Dead in the Water

Wow. More response than I thought I'd get for these poems. I wish I had time to thanks everyone personally for their nice reviews, but with homework and the like... I need more hours in the day!

* * *

**Dead In The Water**

A tragic end met the sweet young boy

A death so sad that his mother lost all joy

A number of years, his death yet to avenge

Now the little boy's back to get his revenge

But into the lake jumps an able young man

To stop the ghost child and his evil plan

After all that's been lost, at least something's been found

A curse dead in the water, no longer around


	4. Phantom Traveler

Wow. Way more people than I thought are reading this stuff. That's great. I hope you enjoy it all!

* * *

**Phantom Traveler**

A demonic force sits and waits in the sky

To bring down the plane and kill all inside

Now on its trail, two brothers arrive

And board the doomed plane that no one should survive

To save the day you must push fear aside

And exorcise the demon during the turbulent ride


	5. Bloody Mary

Like I said before... waaaay better response than I thought I'd get. Seriously. These things have topped some of my fanfics when it comes to amount of reviews. Thanks so much, guys!

* * *

**Bloody Mary**

A murder most foul, the crime went unsolved

A secret is kept, so his green eyes dissolve

Another young victim has died in her room

Now one brother's guilt could lead both to their doom

A peaceful antique shop on a quiet old street

With one final crash, Mary's put to sweet sleep


	6. Skin

Time for another of Mummyluvr's poems, for one of my favorite episodes (I was eating popcorn the first time I watched it. I remember because I almsot puked. Gotta love that sewer system, though!)!

* * *

**Skin**

To be another is a common dream

And sometimes people are just not what they seem

A perfect example, the elder of two

Once horribly disfigured now becomes something new

Working together the boys hatch a plan

To catch the shape-shifter while they still can

He looks like your brother and knows your full name

Though in familiar skin, he's hardly the same

A lone shot rings out, the shape-shifter falls

His face doesn't change, now the trouble's resolved


	7. Hookman

It's another short one, but good just the same. As always, thanks to the incredible number of people who've read and reviewed. Seriously, I can't get over this...

* * *

**Hookman**

The legend is older than old Make-Out Drive

And unwanted lovers are lucky to survive

A man with a hook roams near one scared girl

Taking all that she loathes from this mortal world

It is not enough to merely burn bones

But melting the hook will send this fiend home


	8. Bugs

Just thought I would lead into this one with an anecdote...

I was arachnaphobic _before_ I saw this episode. Now I don't even feel safe taking a shower!

* * *

**Bugs**

An odd death occurs in a very small town

Carcasses of insects are littered around

An ancient curse, as old as the west

Threatens the realtors and all of their guests

Before the sunrise the families will find

Remnants of the past, some bugs, left behind


	9. Home

Well, this one's a little longer. Hope you like!

* * *

**Home**

A scream in the night rings out in his dreams

And as Lawrence approaches danger's closer than it seems

After a dark past that old house seems cursed

But with poltergeist and protector things could always be worse

A trap has been set, the younger is caught

The elder bursts in, facing the creature they'd fought

A moment is wasted, a mother appears

The poltergeist is toasted, the family lives without fear


	10. Asylum

Ah... here's the long poem everyone's been..well... _longing_ for!

* * *

**Asylum**

A rebellion breaks out in the asylum's long halls

And the doctor is locked behind his own walls

The building is cursed and madness abounds

Affecting poor souls who trespass the grounds

As hidden emotion bubbles over the top

A shot echoes the halls with a sickening pop

The bullet explodes, the rock salt expelled

One brother finds out being shot hurts like Hell

The plan's set in motion, the gun changes hands

With a triumphant smirk, the elder man stands

The doctor appears while his body is burned

The young men consider the lessons they've learned


	11. Scarecrow

Wow. These poems are doing better review-wise than my latest full-length story! Thanks, guys!

* * *

**Scarecrow**

Alone in an orchard, the fugly one stands

Tied up on a cross and hatching his plans

The next couple to enter his orchard of killing

Will find themselves sacrificed, though they be unwilling

A fork in the road, two brothers part ways

To unite again in just a matter of days

One finds a scarecrow, the other meets Meg

The elder must stop the town's murderous plague

With threat of a murder by sharp blood-stained hook

The two are tied up, one after reading a book

His brother shows up and hopefulness abounds

The scarecrow appears, two more sacrifices found


	12. Faith

All right, so this is one of my faves so far (how many of these have I said that about?). Oh, well...

* * *

**Faith**

Clinging to the edge, he holds on tight

Knowing life could slip from him in the dead of the night

The only hope for the hunter, a feeble blind man

He heals the sick with a touch of his hand

But in all the joy, chaos is found

For in sleepy Nebraska a reaper's roaming around

It trades one life for another, and guess what, you're next

Yet with survival comes proof, somehow, you've been blessed


	13. Route 666

Ugh. One of my least favorite episodes. I'm a huge Dean fan, and Cassie is NOT my favorite person in the world.

* * *

**Route 666**

A lone car travels the dusty road

A working man trying to get back home

Ghostly headlights blare in the darkened night

And wrecking the car, disappear from sight

The brothers appear, an old friend is found

More murders committed, suspicions abound

The body is burned, but the truck still remains

Chasing the old car through the dusty state's plains

The car comes to a stop in an old sacred place

As the ghost truck approaches fear appears on his face

The truck is dissolved, a threat yelled in the dark

An experience to remember, this one's left its mark


	14. Nightmare

As always, thanks to all of my faithful readers and reviewers.

* * *

**Nightmare**

The car's in the garage, the man's death was fast

One brother wakes up, too late to change the past

The funeral over, the priests enter the home

And talk to the son this man left almost alone

Another odd death shocks the sleepy old town

A dream during the day takes the youngest man down

Now the race is on to save the boy's mom

Sit down and talk to restore peace and calm

From behind closed doors he sees another death

His guardian and protector, who can't die just yet

With a rush of adrenaline the cabinet is moved

The boy is shot dead, unable to be soothed


	15. Benders

Wow. Again, I'm totally amazed at the amount of reviews these poems have been getting!

* * *

**Benders**

From the parking lot a brother is taken

Leaving his elder more than just a little shaken

One's locked in a cage, one begins his search

Hoping this hunt won't end with a ride in a hearse

Reunited once more, the younger happily found

To find the right key the elder searches the grounds

The monsters are human and they've taken a guest

But with help from new friends the Bender legend's put to rest


	16. Shadow

Thanks again to everyone who's reviewing!

* * *

**Shadow**

A mysterious murder, the shadows to blame

The second of two, though nothing's the same

And now on the scene, two hunters appear

Not knowing that danger is growing quite near

After much investigation, the girl's trap is set

True intentions revealed, the brothers taste bitter regret

Now breaking free, they fight the only way that they know

Meg flies through the window to the concrete below

Returning to the room a shadowy figure is found

Flipping on the lights there's happiness all around

But joy is short lived as the shadows attack

And into exile from his family their father goes back


	17. Hell House

OK. All-time favorite episode. Yeah, this one right here. No matter how many times I watch it, I still end up laughing my head off.

* * *

**Hell House**

A battle of pranks, the war has been waged

The men's childish sides have been let from their cage

Two new ghost hunters, now bit in the persqueeter

They thought a real ghost sighting would be somehow sweeter

The legend evolves, the ghost's weakness has changed

Itching powder and super glue, the prank war will rage

A server has crashed leaving the ghost on the loose

Now the house has burnt down and the brothers call a truce


	18. Something Wicked

Ah... Something Wicked. Such a good Dean episode. It also intensified my hatred of John. Boy, I miss him now. My fanfics are villain-less without him!

* * *

**Something Wicked**

Memories of innocence once had, now yanked away

The elder left to have some fun, the youngest almost paid

A plan is hatched, the trap is set, the creature now will fall

Unless it gets back up again and throws you to the wall

A job to finish, now it starts to take the younger's life

The guilt upon the elder sets, still causing him much strife

The shot rings out, the wrong now right, the brothers leave the town

Another job, another state, something wicked still abounds


	19. Provenance

I've said it before and I'll say it again. It's amazing how this poetry's caught on. I thought I'd get one reviewer for each post. Instead, we're almost through season 1 and getting close to 100 reviews! Wow!

* * *

**Provenance**

Down at the auction, the painting changes hands

The murderer inside setting in action its evil plans

The couple is found, their throats both slit

The new owner unaware of the trouble she'll get

Now the hunters are in town, burn the painting, burn the bones

The razor and the girl both gone, the killer now is known

For conflict resolution burn the hair on the doll's head

The younger finally is moving on, though remembers why his girlfriend's dead


	20. Dead Man's Blood

And now they start getting longer, and ever-closer to season 2!

* * *

**Dead Man's Blood**

An old man sits alone in a bar

Before seeing the creatures and rushing to his car

In the safety of his home, the vampires attack

Now the boys are on the job and their father's got their backs

A legend thought unreal by the elder of the two

An old barn and an accident, the vamps are coming after you

The only way to kill them is to cut the head clean off

An order disobeyed, a plan, machetes held aloft

A gun that can kill anything is used against the villain

The vampires move aside for the hunters that had killed him

Four bullets remain to use against the demon that took his wife

Now John and sons set out to find the thing that caused them all this strife


	21. Salvation

Ah, remember when this episode premiered? Scouring iTunes for that opening song, downloading it, getting it stuck in your head for months at a time... good times, good times...

* * *

**Salvation**

The road so far is one filled with strife

She slits their throats with a sacrificial knife

The pattern revealed, the demon tracked down

Weather conditions and age, in Salvation, it'll be found

But their friends are in danger if they stick to their path

First Jim and then Caleb, more will soon feel Meg's wrath

The father goes to Lincoln, leaving his sons all alone

The demon now reveals itself, trying to ruin a happy home

The boys save the family, and dad meets Meg's friend

He's stuck now in Lincoln, while the demon faces its end

The beast disappears, but it can't be all bad

Till the boys get the call and find out "they've got dad"


	22. Devil's Trap

Wow. 100 reviews. I seriously never thought things would go this far.

In other news, are you guys ready to start season two? becuase this is the season one finale poem!

* * *

**Devil's Trap**

Now dad is gone and Meg appears, springing the set trap

With an exorcism the boys will find how to get their father back

No moment is wasted as they head out, brothers Missouri-bound

And with a fire drill at Sunrise, their father is finally found

But something is wrong, the elder can tell

Beloved daddy is not quite well

The Colt reappears, the demon does, too

The siblings are trapped, with everything to lose

A fight breaks out and a shot is heard

One brother falls while the other one turns

He aims the gun, his father now prey

The elder begs mercy as the demon escapes

A lonely old car on a lonely old road

Now hospital bound, but no longer alone

Impacts with a semi for demonic reasons

Kripke and Singer, we'll see you next season!


	23. In My Time of Dying

Well, here we are... Season 2! Can you believe it?

Oh, there's a story behind this one. Remember that loooooong, agonizing wait for May 18, when we would find out if the show was coming back or not? Well, after I heard the news that it was, I started writing this. Enjoy!

As always, spoilers if you haven't seen Season 2!

* * *

**In My Time Of Dying**

Well, we got lucky and our boys are back

But did they survive the semi attack?

Will the family live or did they all die?

Season two picks up in the ditch where they lie

It's a few days later, and the elder won't wake

Is his the life that the demon will take?

While his body lay sleeping, his mind roams the halls

Fending off the reaper that threatens his fall

Contact is made as their father forms plans

And the reaper comes forward and holds out her hands

A decision to make, for peace or for them

As the deal is struck and one's time grows quite thin

His eyes snap open, some memories lost

The family rejoices, not realizing the cost

'Till the coffee cup falls when the body is found

And dear ol' Johnny's no longer around


	24. Everybody Loves a Clown

Ah, yes... the dreaded clown episode. How much fun was this one?

* * *

**Everybody Loves a Clown**

The circus is fun, no one argues that

But all joy is lost as the odd clown attacks

A fire lets smoke into the air so clear

And despair is apparent with one single tear

One week later, the car's still not fixed

The youngest broke the code, and the voicemail clicks

A mysterious woman, her daughter, and friend

A pattern and folder, they're on the road again

A new fake job, they search the grounds

Then enter the house and shoot at the clown

But that just won't do it, the clown's not a ghost

Stab him with brass, and now Bozo is toast

At the old roadhouse, friendships are formed

With Ash's computer they'll all be forewarned

His guilt now comes out, and emotions are shown

Anger let out when big brother's alone


	25. Bloodlust

All I can think of to say about this episode is... wow. How totally hot does Dean look with blood spattered all over his face:)

* * *

**Bloodlust**

A lonely old car on a lonely old road

Two traveling brothers without any home

A woman's head severed with an object not blunt

And cattle mutilations make for a good hunt

A corpse that has fangs and a new hunter friend

A vampire left headless, they celebrate their win

But something's not right, as the younger soon finds

It seems that ol' Gordon is quite out of his mind

A kidnapping occurs, the vamps' innocence seen

But on believing monsters, Gordon's none too keen

So the hunter takes off, and soon heads will roll

Till the brothers jump in and prove Lenore's got a soul

Now Gordy is beaten, and tied in a chair

Left alone for a while in the vampires' lair

And the brothers set out, with some space now between

The consequences of this hunt too soon to be seen


	26. Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things

Holy crap! The title's longer than the actual poem! LOL

* * *

**Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things**

A young crying girl and her sorry boyfriend

A teary good-bye and a bloody dead-end

The weathered brown stone and a circle of death

The dog tags are left, but they're not done here yet

Ancient Greek symbols found in the new grave

A boyfriend's slit throat, one girl left to save

Silver bullets won't work, Neil's guilt now is found

A false ritual might get the girl under ground

The plan's set in motion, the younger's attacked

And his wrist hits the ground with a sickening crack

Shot into her grave, the zombie girl falls

And is soon pinned between her casket's four walls

The car is pulled over so the elder can breathe

The younger man shocked at what he now sees

"What's dead should stay dead" and the guilt that it brings

Proving that children shouldn't play with dead things


	27. Simon Said

Ah... Simon Said... the epsiode that brought us back to the basics. Minimal mourning, and Sam takes center stage again. Oh, and Dean almost gets killed.

* * *

**Simon Said**

The phone is answered with a smile

A gun is loaded, blood covers the tile

In a grimy old bathroom water runs in the sink

After visions of a hunt that's really gonna stink

The doc in Oklahoma, with no chance to get shot

Walks in front of a bus as the elder man is caught

The jet-black car is taken with a mind and uttered words

As a woman gasses up her car, and soon her body burns

The controlling man now knows their game, and asks them not to lie

A babbled hunting history, and the truth behind his psi

Now Andy thinks they're crazy, but soon his brother's found

About to kill a woman, who is forced to hit the ground

The closest call they've ever had, the elder almost shoots

But Webber falls and leaves the girl shaking in her boots

As Andy finds his way in life, the brothers take their leave

And head back to the roadhouse, where the younger man comes clean


	28. No Exit

sigh As much as I hate Jo, I was actually able to refrain from calling her any dirty names. Aren't you proud of me?

* * *

**No Exit**

A young blonde is taken, alone, from her home

Just as a new huntress tries to hit the road

The brothers walk in and take up the case

And head out to find the ghost's haunting place

As plasma is found, the boys hit the wall

And soon find that Jo is roaming the halls

They ask what she's thinking as the elder's phone rings

And let her stay on, despite the peril that it brings

Well, Jo is soon taken by the wicked dead man

And buried alive, as was the ghost's plan

The boys start a search that leads to the sewer

And with daddy's knife Holmes' hand is soon skewered

The blondes are let out, Holmes surrounded by salt

His grave sealed over, like some kind of vault

The drive home is awkward, as Ellen has willed

And blondie soon finds out why daddy was killed


	29. The Usual Suspects

Getting closer to the present, huh? Great episode, this, with Dean cuffed to a table drools

* * *

**The Usual Suspects**

A brother is held in the station downtown

And in their motel room, the younger is found

For a shape-shifter's crimes, the elder must pay

As his brother takes a note and makes his get-away

For in the town, two people died, the elder's now suspect

But with a clue and lawful help, Sam just might save his neck

A dealer's grave, a ghostly guest, the truth comes out at last

Now Sheridan will have to pay for his grisly past

It never is that easy, though, as the black van pulls away

Under false pretenses so the elder cannot stay

A confrontation soon begins, the cops both draw their guns

Ballard falls down to the ground, her partner thinks he's won

A ghostly apparition turns the tables on the man

His partner aims and shoots her gun, and kills him while she can

The brothers' story now is out, she lets them fly the coop

They walk away, the elder claims he's hungry for pea soup


	30. Crossroad Blues

Whew. Finally caught up with the show. I hate to brag, but I think this is one of my best so far!

Thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, and from now on expect an update every weekend.

* * *

**Crossroad Blues**

In the 1930's, a blues player's hunted

And 70 years later, a brother is wanted

A new wave of crimes blamed on a black dog

But with deeper digging, old theories look wrong

It seems that this crossroads is a popular spot

Where the desperate make deals they really should not

An artist reveals a new victim's name

As the man says good-bye and prepares to be maimed

The brothers spilt up, one heads to the roads

While the other stays put with the man in his home

The demon steps forward, some secrets revealed

And with a long kiss, this deal is sealed

Dad's still locked in Hell, but his son turns his back

Just as the hell hounds are called off the attack

The younger man questions emotional wounds

Unaware of the action that's bound to come soon


	31. Croatoan

All right. Is it just me, or was that the LONGEST two weeks ever? No matter, cuz I'm back with another super poem. As always, it's spoilery if you haven't seen the episode!

* * *

**Croatoan**

He walks into the room, gun held in his hand

He takes aim and shoots at the pleading young man

Between motel beds, the hunter awakes

To tell his dear brother of the life he will take

Off in a small cabin, a woman is tied

And saved by the brothers, who both caught the lie

One captor is killed while the other escapes

And the brothers split up for the sickly town's sake

It seems there's a virus, demonic, that spreads

And wacks the infected right out of his head

Big brother comes back, they're trapped in the town

And the psychic's infected, and falls to the ground

But the virus won't take, and the sick all are gone

A new villain revealed was there all along

Now the brothers have stopped by the road once again

A secret to tell, he opens his mouth, and THE END


	32. Hunted

Man, it's about time we got a new episode, huh? Well, I wrote up a little poem about it last night, and here it is.

As always, spoilers for the episode reside within the poem, so read at your own risk if you haven't seen it yet!

* * *

**Hunted**

A man at a doctor's with a fatal touch

Dreams of Yellow-Eyes asking a bit too much

He's almost to his car when a stranger attacks

To the young man's broken psyche, Yellow-Eyes won't go back

The secret comes out by a lone peaceful lake

Two brothers unsure of the paths they will take

The younger runs off to an empty old place

And gets blown apart as a new psychic wakes

They team up for answers, and find some with luck

And hear of a war as the elder pulls up

A few shots are fired and they fall to the ground

As Dean beats up Gordy before being knocked down

Ol' Gordon's got plans and some old Roadhouse friends

Who told him the secret before war begins

But Sammy outsmarts him and the cops find his things

While Ava's hubby lay dead, his blood on her ring


	33. Playthings

Just for the record: I'm terrified of dolls, so... yeah. Watched part of the episode through my fingers...

* * *

**Playthings**

Two lonely young girls watch their things packed away

One with evil intentions, one just eager to stay

A man falls down the stairs with a twist of his neck

And the worst is to come, Maggie's not finished yet

Two boys spent a month hunting runaway brides

Before finding this hunt, to Connecticut they'll ride

The hotel is big, owner assuming they're gay

The boys find out about Rose, and the way that Maggie plays

A rotating noose, more death now abounds

As the younger considers the secret he's found

He'll fight long and hard, save his soul, have a drink

Force a promise on the other, who has no time to think

The toilet soon flushes, and Sam cleans his teeth

Before finding that Rose helped to shorten Maggie's reach

A young girl swallows water, and Rose gives in to Maggie's will

The brother's drive away, the younger waiting to be killed


	34. Nightshifter

Well, that was an interesting episode. Oh, and those of you waiting for OAW4 from me... it's coming, I swear. I'm jsut a little swamped at the moment :)

* * *

**Nightshifter**

A long time ago, in two tiny towns

A murder escaped and was never found

Some suicides committed after earning lots of dough

Could be linked to a creature that's lurking down below

The only firm believer and witness to the crime

Deemed crazy by the police vows to catch the thief this time

The brothers meet him in the bank, the man has brought a gun

He locks civilians in the vault, the shifter now can't run

The cops pull up, the lights go off, and danger now abounds

A bullet whizzes through the glass, a body hit's the ground

The shifter's out and running, playing dead in a back room

The SWAT team walks into the bank and searches through the gloom

Our boys are caught, or so it seems, but nothing's ever sure

Two tied up men, the brothers safe, just like we hoped they were

They pull off costumes, breathe a sigh, and think a little, too

It's just a start, the elder knows, "dude, we are _so_ screwed


	35. Houses of the Holy

OK, so, for those of you who have read my story "On Angel's Wings" did anything in this last episode ring a bell, becuase I was freaking out! Fluffy white feathers, talk of angels, and, of course, the pole through the guy's gut! Oh, and if you ahven't read OAW, I suggest you do. It's awesome :)

* * *

**Houses of the Holy**

I don't know about then, but right about now

A young man has been murdered, and you won't believe how

An angel made the hooker kill, one brother can't believe

His lack of faith is troubling, he knows just what he sees

Speaking of the brothers, they're on the hunt again

Searching for the angel making innocent folks sin

In the church's private crypt the younger sees the light

And now he wants to kill a man, believing that it's right

But Dean doesn't believe in good, and won't let Sammy kill

He leaves his brother with the bag and searches out God's will

A woman's throat is almost slit, an angel this is not

The spirit making people kill, a priest that once was shot

The ghost lets go reluctantly when given his Last Rites

The blue sedan slams to a stop, Dean can't believe the sight

It seems redemption can't be found, and Sammy soon will turn

Big brother tells what he has seen, the lesson he has learned


	36. Born Under a Bad Sign

Wow. What an episode, huh? I msut say, I sat on my basement couch for about 15 minutes pleading with Demon!Sam to kill Jo ;)

* * *

**Born Under A Bad Sign**

It's been a long week for the elder young man

His brother is missing, he calls all he can

The last call's interrupted, as Sammy soon phones home

Dean finds him in a motel room, all bloody and alone

The younger can't recall a thing, and fears that he's done wrong

A hunter's corpse reveals what they've both feared all along

The conversation must be hand, a deadly wish denied

Promises are broken, and Sam leaves a second time

It seems that Sammy's not himself and ties Jo to a post

Dean is shot into the lake by the demon's host

Sam's going after Bobby, who tricks the younger man

The exorcism doesn't work, just as the demon planned

It looks like Meg is back from Hell, and tells Dean what he's worth

Then leaves in a black cloud of smoke, proving that the family's cursed

The brothers go with charms in hand and take their leave real quick

Dean takes the time to remind Sam for a week he was a chick


	37. Tall Tales

OK, so exactly how far can Jensen stretch his face:)

* * *

**Tall Tales**

From a very high window the professor falls

And seven days later Bobby answers a call

It seems that the brothers just can't get along

And need their friend's help on a hunt that's gone wrong

The boys disagree on how the week's spent

And each tells his version of how interviews went

Sam bored his brother, sympathized, and gave hugs

While Dean drank, met a girl, and just stuffed his mug

But back to the hunt- the brothers are lost

The cases all odd, and with terrible costs

A teacher is dead, and a frat boy is probed

Giant gator is loose, and now Bobby knows

It seems that a Trickster is behind this mess

Stealing stories from tabloids and causing all the deaths

But our heroes soon have him staked, all illusions disappear

With apologies they take their leave, the Trickster still is here


	38. Roadkill

It's about time we get another new episode, huh? Seems like forever since Tall Tales...**

* * *

**

**Roadkill**

An arguing couple on a lone country street

Their plans interrupted by the man that they meet

The car's in a ditch, her husband long gone

After finding the farmer, Molly knows something's wrong

She flags down the brothers, who lend an assist

Her car's disappeared; if she leaves, she'll be missed

They head to the cabin to search out some clues

And Sammy sheds light on the vengeful ghost's views

Molly is kidnapped, the brothers give chase

Sam finds the ghost's body and burns it with haste

The farmer is gone, and Molly is spared

But refuses to go and leave hubby there

The boys take her to Dave, and show her his wife

Not only the farmer, that night, lost his life

Molly is dead, but agrees to move on

And smiling fades into the bright morning sun


	39. Heart

Took me long enough to finish this one, huh? Busy weekend, getting ready for prom, you know the story. Anyway, it's here now :)

* * *

**Heart**

Over California, the full moon will rise

And the wolf will take a man's heart for a prize

It looks like this hunt will give Dean a thrill

As he tracks down a beast that he knows how to kill

The brothers meet Madi, who found the dead man

And it doesn't take long to come up with a plan

After losing a game, the elder heads out

And Sam's left to find what Madi's show is about

Trouble brews in paradise, the werewolf now is known

Dean calls up his brother, who traps Madi in her home

There is a way to save her, if her mugger soon is found

Dean's on the hunt and shoots the first werewolf to the ground

They think it's over, Dean heads out, and Sam and Madi "bond"

But Winchester happiness cannot last very long

Madi changes and runs out, asks Sam to do the worst

He agrees to take the gun and end the werewolf's curse


	40. Hollywood Babylon

Still... laughing...uncontrollably...

Seriously, though, it's about time we got another new episode, right? Ooh... only four left now...

* * *

**Hollywood Babylon**

A creaky house, a girl is lost, screams echo through the night

It needs some work, directors cut, she finally gets it right

A little tram pulls through the lot and right to Star's Hollow

And Sam jumps off, he's looking spooked, with a new lead to follow

The set is haunted by the cast of a cheesy horror flick

Dean does his job and sneaks around, but something doesn't click

It turns out that our victim ain't so dead after all

But before long a smug producer takes a lethal fall

The promo's made, revealing shots of episodes gone by

Of scarecrows, blood, and racist trucks- another crewman dies

For once our boys are at a loss, they burned the first ghost's bones

But what if showbiz spirits don't like to work alone?

There is just one more writer who ticked off the show's main man

He's tricked and goes onto the set and almost meets a fan

But Dean and Sammy save him and play with camera phones

He changes the whole movie, and our fave stars hit the road


	41. Folsom Prison Blues

All I can say is that I totally can't wait for next week's episode. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be awesome.

All right. I'm _really_ pretty sure :)

**

* * *

**

**Folsom Prison Blues**

The prison yard teems with tons of inmates

As a cold ghostly figure increases death rates

And three long months later the brothers are caught

Working hard on a plan Sam does not like a lot

It seems that the boys owe their dad's friend a hand

And offer to stop the ghost's murderous plans

They both meet their cellmates and get in a brawl

Before Dean finds out just who's roaming the halls

The hunt won't be easy with the boys locked in jail

But with help from Deacon they just might make bail

They hop in the car and speed off through the night

As the shrill alarm sounds and guards lie about fights

They find the old grave and did a big hole

The feds start to search, the location now known

The bones are soon burned and the brothers make plans

The agent's been fooled, he'll catch up if he can


	42. What Is and What Should Never Be

OMG. That's all I have to say. I spent the whole hour alternating between laughing and tearing up. I swear, only Jensen Ackles can do that.

* * *

**What Is And What Should Never Be**

It's been a few days since the boys made their break

And a life filled with fear might be all Sam can take

But they're back on the hunt, Dean knows just where to go

Without Sam by his side he drives back down the road

The tattooed man attacks, Dean's surroundings all change

He's right back in Lawrence, but nothing's the same

Sam's off at college and Mary's alive

John had a stroke and Jess never died

Dean has a home and his brother will wed

But even true happiness can't hide new dread

With skeletons in closets and a ghostly guest

This life's far from perfect with no time to rest

So it's back on the hunt with Sam at his side

To see what the djinn has got on its mind

It hangs people up, drains their life nice and slow

With a stab in the gut, Dean gets transported home


	43. All Hell Breaks Loose, Part One

Uh... um... let me be the first to say that I hyperventilated in my bedroom for, like, five minutes after this one. Very cool. I totally approve.

* * *

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Part One**

Alone in a diner, the younger now gone

The elder will panic as rain comes down strong

Alone in a ghost town, the younger will wake

His brother still searching, connections to make

It looks like The Demon has taken dear Sam

To test for his army to kill every man

As Dean teams with Bobby and Ash makes a call

The Roadhouse demolished, and more hunters fall

A headache, faux visions, locations now known

The Demon appears, and the whole truth is shown

An army of one is all that it needs

A leader like Sam to commit dirty deeds

The numbers will dwindle till Sam's left with Jake

And the life of a soldier is not one he'll take

The knife goes in deep, Dean's hands covered in blood

One last dying breath… and then there was one


	44. All Hell Breaks Loose, Part Two

Last episode of the season (which is code for 'don't expect me to update this for another 3-4 months :)). All I can say is... ONE FREAKIN' YEAR!!!!! I am counting the days!!!!!!

* * *

**All Hell Breaks Loose, Part Two**

We know that next season the show carries on

But what about now that the fight has been won?

Sam seems far too pale, and Dean's acting out

He's lost and alone, and it's useless to shout

As Jake and The Demon discuss future plans

Dean heads to a crossroads and digs with his hands

Jake listens to orders to save little sis

A new deal is sealed with one steamy kiss

It looks like Wyoming has secrets it hides

And Bobby scolds Dean for not letting Sam die

The gun is the key, and Sam makes his kill

The doors both blow open, and out demons spill

The Demon's new general has just passed his test

But John will appear and prove who's the best

Dean fires the gun, magic bullet flies true

Sam discovers Dean's deal - they've got work to do

* * *

OK, now that that's done, I would just like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed (over 200!). I can honestly say that I wouldn't have had the energy to do this without your support. Thanks so much! See you next season!


	45. The Magnificent Seven

I'm baaack with a new year of poetry. In case you've missed some stuff, I always do this. There's one poem for every episode of the season of Supernatural, and I'll try to have each one up by the Saturday after the episode airs. **There are spoilers for the episodes**, but that's to be expected in a psuedo-summary, isn't it?

**Note for this one in particular**: avoid at all costs if you're not up on the new character(s) this season. I mention a name. But, seriously, everyone knows about this by now, right:)

**

* * *

**

**The Magnificent Seven**

It's been a rough summer, just knowing what we know

And the young girls were heard of were certainly hoes

There's no sign of Ruby, no Bela in sight

But Sam got an eyeful when he went in last night

The war has just started, that's why Bobby called

They find three starved corpses with food down the hall

And two brand new hunters, a husband and wife

Will team with the boys to save innocent life

Where once there was one, now seven are found

An ambush gone wrong, Isaac falls to the ground

Though Envy is gone, dead Isaac comes back

And five Deadlies enter when Tamara attacks

Bobby fights Sloth, while Dean tackles Lust

Pride confronts Sam, and makes quite a fuss

But Ruby runs in and strikes three demons dead

She's gone in a flash without many words said

The nightmare is over, all seven are gone

Tammy packs up and just tries to move on

Bobby drives off, leaves the brothers alone

Sam makes a complaint that hits Dean close to home

* * *

Looks like we're good to go. And folks, I think we_ ain't seen nothing yet_! Free to be SEASON THREE!!!!! 


	46. The Kids Are Alright

That. Was. Awesome. I mena, seriously, guys, that's what I'm talking about. The perfect mix of scary, funny, and sad to make me squee until they do it all again next week. Ruby wasn't even that bad. i liked the french fry scene. And don't even get me started on the kids :)

* * *

**The Kids Are Alright**

A clueless man in the midwest takes a bloody fall

And Dean persuades his brother to let him have one last hoorah

Eight years ago he had a fling and missed her ever since

Balloons tied to her mailbox- surprise! She has a kid

The little boy is eight years old and acts like one we know

Sam's visited by a new blonde girl who could be friend or foe

It seems the gated neighborhood is home to some odd deaths

And though his fling told him to leave, Dean can't move on just yet

He won't believe the boy's not his, but joins Sam on the hunt

It seems the kids have been switched out to make their parents lunch

He tries to warn poor Lisa, who tells him not to stay

But Dean has time to notice Ben's been spirited away

The brothers find the missing kids, the changelings all are toast

It turns out Ben is not Dean's son, though he wanted it the most

Sam looks up his mom's old friends to find that they all died

While Ruby shows her blackened eyes and talks of saving lives


	47. Bad Day At Black Rock

Loved this episode! The poem was surprisingly hard to write, though. Sorry about posting it up kinda late, too. We went camping and we don't have a laptop.

* * *

**Bad Day At Black Rock**

We're back at a prison, but the boys aren't locked in

Seems that Gordon wants help from some old hunting kin

A locked-up old box has been stolen from John

While Sam tells his brother what's been going on

They find the old store house and search through the mess

Remembering first guns and soccer trophies the best

But something is missing and the boys fear the worst

A thief brags about luck, unaware that it's cursed

The boys burst right in and get beat up real bad

Before Sam grabs the foot and one poor man gets stabbed

Dean revels in luck and the things that they earn

While a quick-changing thief becomes a concern

As soon as the foot leaves it's new owner's hands

His luck turns quite bad and kills him if it can

So Sam falls face-first and loses his shoe

Dean leaves him alone with nothing better to do

Bela gets burglarized, which wasn't her plan

While Sam catches fire and Dean plays Batman

The crazy cat lady soon loses her prize

And Gordy declares "Sam Winchester must die!"


	48. Sin City

Well, it's a little late (again), but it's here, and you've gotta give me credit for that!

* * *

**Sin City**

As blood is spilt on a plot of holy land

The brothers play with guns and give Bobby a hand

They hear of a hunt and run off right away

To a Midwestern town that's no work and all play

The place is a haven fro scandalous folk

Who have sex and gamble, drink too much and smoke

While Bobby shoots Ruby, who isn't Hell-bound

Dean finds an old friend who gets turned around

The demon helps Bobby to fix the old gun

And Dean traps another, who'd wanted some fun

Sam teams with a priest, who's not what he seems

To find his lost brother, whom demons deceive

When all hope seems lost, good ol' Bobby appears

Sam uses the Colt and ignites secret fears

Dean asks Bobby for help with his brother's cold act

Ruby tempts Sam to go dark side and never come back


	49. Bedtime Stories

Before we start this, I've gotta say:

a) These thigns are still spoilery if you ahven't seen the episode

b) I do realize that 'Hansel' was killed

c) yes, it does kinda sound like 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' in the middle, doesn't it? That was intentional...

* * *

**Bedtime Stories**

Once upon a time, in the dead of the night

The big bad wolf killed two small pigs and gave one more a fright

The brothers both are yelling, their voices raising high

While two lost folks are nearly killed for freaking-worth-it pie

There is a girl who hangs around, her face as white as snow

And everywhere this small girl goes, a murderer will show

He takes a girl from school one day, whose coat is nice and red

He is a wolf, but smart enough to stray from grandma's bed

Snow White is found asleep, of course, her father unaware

She's sicced the wolf on Riding Hood, who's trembling and scared

The huntsman comes to save poor Red and nearly kills the beast

But both survive as little Snow gets her sweet release

The night is dark and secrets hold as Sammy sneaks around

He goes out to the crossroads and digs deep into the ground

It seems there's something big and bad that wants poor Dean to pay

The Crossroads Demon can't help Sam… he shoots her anyway


	50. Red Sky At Morning

All I've got to say is that Dean in a tuxWOW! and the last line was inspired by anteka, whom most of you probably know as the Plastic!Winchester girl :)

Also, there is some **mild language** in this one because I needed a line that ended with something that kinda rhymed with 'help' and made sense in the chronological order. Oh, Gert!

* * *

**Red Sky At Morning**

Running hard is something our first victim did for hours

Until she saw a ghost ship and got drowned in her own shower

Sam and Dean show up to help, awkward as it may be

But find that Bela's on the case in the town beside the sea

Two more lives a seaman claims before the brothers find

Just who he is and how he died and what he left behind

Bela knows where hands reside and asks the boys to help

She goes off with Agent Bond while Sam gets his ass felt

Dean takes the hand to burn it, Bela does what she does best

But sees the clipper in the bay and faces final rest

She asks the boys for help again and they say what they know

The victims spilled familial blood, which is an all-time low

They summon the ghost's brother and save poor Bela's life

She pays them and is off again, the brothers start to fight

Our voyage now is over, the hour has been spent

By POTC4: Curse of the Posh British Accent

* * *

By the way... did you know that this is the fiftieth episode? Yay, _Super_! I knew ya had it in ya! 


	51. Fresh Blood

What can I possibly say about this episode? To say that it was made of 100 pure awesomeness would be an understatement. And Dean's line about poetry? Perfection (also, mentioned below). Enjoy!

* * *

**Fresh Blood**

Why Bela has Dean's number, the fans will never know

She tells Gordon where to find the boys, and after them, he goes

The brothers find a vamp who was turned quite against her will

A confused blonde that Sam cannot quite bring himself to kill

Gordy tracks the brothers down, but soon is caught off-guard

By the vamp who turned the girl and mixes blood from both their arms

The boys go after Dixon, who admits to the worst sin

He turned the hunter, who escaped; the brothers just can't win

Dean decides to track the vamp and leave poor Sam alone

But Sammy won't let him go off, and makes his feelings known

They start to fight, Dean has to know, "what rhymes with 'shut up, Sam?'"

How about 'I won't admit just how scared I am?'

After that sweet moment, vampire Gordy springs his trap

He separates the brothers, leaves them both with vicious vamps

But Dean pulls out the Colt, and Sam takes off the madman's head

Dean uses a short roadside stop to address what Sam had said


	52. A Very Supernatural Christmas

Been a while, hasn't it? And because it's been so long, this might not be the best poem you've ever read. I really should practice during the hiatus. Oh, well. please enjoy!**

* * *

**

**A Very Supernatural Christmas**

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse

Until a young boy, who had strayed from his bed

Saw Santa yanked up the chimney and killed dead

It doesn't take long for the brothers to show

And study up some on Santa's evil bro

They break and enter, then Dean starts to sing

Sam picks up the tune, the tone-deaf then leave

Another night, another death, and Sam sees something new

A call to Bobby proves him right; he now knows what to do

The Anti-Claus is summoned by wreaths made by an old god

Who, with her husband, takes them out before the night is gone

The boys come to, decked as the halls, and struggle for a bit

The gods prepare the ritual while, helplessly, they sit

Sam's lost a nail painfully, Dean's tooth saved by the bell

And with some ingenuity, the gods are sent to Hell

Dean gets back on his last Eve to find his brother there

They celebrate, exchanging gifts, and think about the year

All angst aside, my final thought at the end last night:

"Merry Christmas to you all- what a fudging good fight!"


	53. Malleus Maleficarum

Wow. It seems like forever since the last new episode, huh? It certainly seemed like forever when i sat down to write this. my apologies if it sucks out loud :)**

* * *

**

**Malleus Maleficarum**

It's been a long hiatus, and we're scared for our poor show

But that's enough of that for now. Get ready- here we go:

A woman loses all her teeth, her husband dines on flies

The brothers have a suspect… until she up and dies

The bags found at the crime scenes give the brothers a new clue

Now that they're hunting witches, they know just what they must do

A demon pulls a fast one, sending Dean down to his knees

And Sammy finds the witches once his brother starts to bleed

Ruby proves her prowess by saving poor Dean's life

She interrupts the witch's plan, and almost proves Dean right

Apparently she was a witch, and Sam is not alone

Another demon's rising, and death soon fills the home

The day's events are over, Ruby shows up one last time

She tells Dean she was human once, just like all of her kind

He asks a burning question, finds there's nothing they can do

And Ruby ain't like other girls: the perfect Mary-Sue


	54. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

I've got to say that I'm actually kinda proud of this one, if for no other reason, than for the first two lines :)

* * *

**Dream A Little Dream Of Me**

There were a lot of rumors about Horror's Major League

But in the end the only Jason we could find was Teague

But I digress, let's get on to the new show as a whole

Bobby's in his motel room, his new hunt took its toll

He's trapped inside a nightmare, though it's not as bad as Sam's

The brothers travel to his dreams to save him if they can

It turns out Bobby had a wife, whose demon wouldn't die

The murder he committed soon became his own dark lie

But Dean takes charge and pulls them out of Bobby's head that night

Before our Freddy Krueger can beat Sam out of this life

It's too bad Dean and caffeine just can't seem to get along

He falls asleep and Sam goes with- his dream turns quickly wrong

While Sam still has to deal with a bat and lots of pain

Dean meets with his future self and shoots the man in vain

For Hell will turn him evil, give him eyes as black as night

Change him for the worst until Sam saves both of their lives

The hunt is done and over, the Dreams, though, still remain

All that's left is to wrap up this Thursday's latest game

So Bobby thinks Sam's psychic, and Dean yearns for his life

Bela stole the Colt- thank you and good-night


	55. Mystery Spot

So, this is long. Guess I had trouble condensing the episode. I really like the way it turned out, though :)

Oh, and sorry about the delay. Real life and this recently slow-loading site got in the way. Seriously, though, is anyone else having troubel with loading?

* * *

Mystery Spot

It seems the perfect Tuesday till the boys check out the spot

The nervous owner pulls a gun and Dean (of course) is shot

Then Sammy's eyes snap open, and Dean sings in the day

And everything plays out again in the exact same way

Until the boys finish their brunch and head across the street

A speeding car runs into Dean, he dies at Sammy's feet

Then Sammy's eyes snap open, and Dean sings in the day

And everything plays out again in the exact same way

The brothers meet the new owner of the Myst'ry Spot

But Death is hunting Dean, and by a desk he's caught

Then Sammy's eyes snap open, and Dean sings in the day

And everything plays out again in the exact same way

Poor Dean just isn't lucky, and very soon Sam finds

That each Tuesday his brother dies, and Sam can't save his life

He's shocked and poisoned, mauled and axed, can't seem to catch a break

Until Sam spots a tiny change and chases down the fake

The Trickster has come back, you see, to mess with Sam and Dean

He lets the boys see Wednesday, and Dean dies at the scene

Then Sammy's eyes snap open… but Dean's still in his arms

He only wanted tomorrow, didn't mean him any harm

And now that poor Sam's empty, his fills his holes with rage

A wrong version of his brother, he's a tiger in a cage

The Trickster tries to let him out, but Sam's smarter than that

He begs and pleads and threatens, just to get his brother back

He needs to learn to live without poor Dean, and that's a fact

And with a snap the Trickster sends the screen fading to black

Then Sammy's eyes snap open, once again it is Wednesday

And he'll make sure it won't play out in the exact same way


	56. Jus In Bello

Special treat this time, folks. I'll admit that I plan ahead often, and was scared that the Writer's Strike wouldn't end before this episode aired. So I actually wrote two endings for this poem, one if the Strike raged on, and one if it didn't. I decided to give you both. The first, is, obviously, the real one. Let's just call the second a "What Could Have Been" and leave it at that.

See you in April, and thanks for reading!

* * *

**Jus In Bello**

The strike that had been looming has cut short our favorite show

And with Dawn as the C-Dub's head, it's almost sure to go

But don't lose faith, stand by the boys, and in Kripke have trust

This final show is sure to thrill, to see it is a must

The brothers track down Bela's house, but fail to find the Colt

The Feds show up and catch them, keep them under lock and bolt

The helicopter shows up, one poor man is dispossessed

All the cops are soon found dead, survivors are hard-pressed

Then Victor shoots the sheriff, but he spares the deputy

His head's shoved in a toilet and the demon's host is free

The cops and hunters then team up to fight off demon hordes

Then Ruby breaks through their defense using windows as a door

She has a plan and all it takes is one virgin to die

Sammy has no problem, but Dean fights for her life

So now it is Dean's turn to shine and come up with a plan

Ruby leaves, the boys stand tall to fight with all they can

The demon army enters and one goes straight for Sam

An exorcism blares aloud, the demons leave as planned

A little girl soon enters looking for the two young men

She burns the station to the ground- we've found our new villain

And now the strike is over, so let's cheer hip-hip-hooray!

It seems the brothers will be back to fight another day

The strike taught us a lesson, though, and boy is it a keeper

From now until late April, let's fear little girls and Reapers!

_o0o0o0(Alternate Ending)0o0o0o_

So that's the end of season 3, and maybe of our show

Good-bye for now to Sam and Dean, Ruby, Bela, and Jo

And if the strike is soon resolved and we get season four

I hope Dean gets a good plotline, Bela bites the dust, and more


	57. Ghostfacers

Wow. That was waaaay too long. I mean, really. Come on. And the stupid network didn't really advertise that the show was coming back because, you know, it's the _CW_, and Super tends to lack in the T&A department. But I digress...

That episode was awesome, and for a moment there, I thought that I heard the Wincest fans scream. After all, even _I_ thought that gay love saving the day would involve a creepier-than-Ellicott make-out session. But, again, I digress...

* * *

**Ghostfacers**

The network tried to please us since we last saw our boys

With a new season, four more eps- the fandom jumps for joy

Now that the future's brighter, let's look back into our past

To season one and the Hell Hounds- the goofballs that came back

Thanks to the strike we've come to find that TV kinda sucks

But for the hopeful star-struck lads, this only spells good luck

They find a team and plan to face the ghost of Leap Year Day

They just don't know that one interning Ghostfacer will pay

They break into the Morton House and start to set up base

It isn't long before the team meets a ghost face-to-face

But two "cops" crash the party, Sam and Dean are recognized

They try to get the team to leave before somebody dies

The Facers aren't that smart, though; the team's taken one by one

First Corbett goes, followed by Sam- ain't reality shows fun?

The team is split by Norman Bates' close second in crazy

Corbett's echo snaps right back- gay love has saved the day!

The Facers honor their friend's death in their first episode

The brothers wipe their data clean before hitting the road

And now the scripted shows are back, in two months Dean will die

The Wincesters can hope again, thanks to this _bleep_in' good ride.


	58. Long Distance Call

That was good. I mean, poor-woobie-just-wants-his-daddy-to-save-him good. Teared up a couple of times. Please enjoy the poem!

* * *

**Long-Distance Call**

The obvious has happened, a man blew out his own brain

And Sam and Dean are, naturally, the two new cops that came

A number's stuck on the ID of the phone thrown 'cross the room

The boys decide to take the case, shifting focus from Dean's doom

The number on the ID has called ten homes just this week

And as Sam checks one family's house, Dean hears his father speak

They go to a museum to look into spirit phones

While a scared girl gets chilling calls and a ghost in her home

Johnny knows a way to get Dean's soul right out of Hell

All it takes is a quick trap, a fight scene, and a spell

But Sammy won't believe it, and thinks something's off with Dad

He leaves his brother with a phone, just as John calls again

Sam's hunting a Crocotta and falls right into its trap

As Dean prepares to save his soul from a "demonic" sap

The creature meets its death by a hook shoved through its own head

The cop and Dean both realize that what's dead has stayed dead

The brothers both are beaten, Dean's still headed straight to Hell

Sam agrees to save him, and to do the job real well

The boys then break the moment, content silence falls between them

And though Dean scoffed at poetry, this proves I don't believe him


	59. Time Is On My Side

I can explain the tardiness, I swear. I'm a senior in high school, and my graduation is this Sunday. Since Thursday, I've had to edit a movie for creative writing class, write a speech for a forensics awards banquet, present said speech, study for finals, take said finals, fail said finals while still passing classes, plan a graduation party, practice for graduation. Tonight I have another awards thing to attend, tomorrow I register for my classes next year, and on friday i have parties, a date, and then more parties and actual graduation on the weekend. I feel like my head's gona exploe.

That being said, here's the (belated) poem! Warning: it might not be the best (stupid stress!).

* * *

**Time Is On My Side**

A plastic surgeon's taken, guts and maggots hit the floor

The brothers go to see him, dead as a nail on a door

This confirms Sam's thoughts on what's been killing people dead

Not zombies, but a immortal doctor you should dread

Although ole Johnny killed him, Benton rose out of his grave

His newest victim looks like Dean, and _really_ can't be saved

Bobby's got a new lead, Dean leaves Sam alone to hunt

The younger finds the doctor's lair and steals what he wants

Dean discusses Bela, who isn't what she seems

Before confronting the poor Brit and letting her go free

The Doc's formula was science, and he's followed Sammy home

Dean hears the struggle, is concerned, but finally has hope

Sam wakes upon a table with his eyes taped open wide

The Doc reveals his motives as he prepares at Sammy's side

He takes the melon-baller and the squeamish fans feel faint

Until Dean comes and stops the Doc, much to Kripke's complaint

The doctor is immortal, sure, but has to kill to live

Dean decides against half-life, and hope seems lost again

"Abbey" tries to shoot the boys, but this time they have won

It looks like Bela's bit the dust before this season's done!


	60. No Rest For The Wicked

Again, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this. Real life called. I am now officially out of high school. Go me! It's so hard to believe. Even harder to believe that the season is over. I really hope you guys enjoyed what I came up with this year, and don't forget that I'll be back come season 4 with even more bad rhymes! Thanks a ton for reading!

* * *

**No Rest For The Wicked**

I can't believe they'd play a song where "Heaven waits for you"

With Dean's death looming closer, it's an awful thing to do

The hounds are breathing down his neck, his eyes snap open wide

Sam offers reassurances, Dean answers with a lie

Now that they know Lilith's true name, the rest falls into place

They only need a magic knife before meeting face-to-face

Sam summons Ruby, Dean gets mad, and locks her in a trap

They've got the knife and Bobby's help; now there's no turning back

Dean is wanted dead, I'm sure, and they'll kill Sammy, too

But now that Hell's bitch sees his mates, it's awful hard to do

They find the demon hiding out inside a sweet blonde girl

They'll have to kill her to save Dean, and maybe the world, too

Bobby blesses water and Ruby finds the boys

They sneak into Lilith's new house to rescue her new toys

But something's wrong, she's left the girl, and who knows where she hides?

The point is moot as Dean soon finds a Hellhound got inside

The boys and Ruby make a break, Lily's new host is found

The brothers fly across the room, separate and bound

Then Lilith smiles, letting in the hound that will kill Dean

She makes Sam watch the carnage so his brother's death is seen

As soon as Dean's out of the way, she has a go at Sam

He stands back up, Lily escapes with the failure of her plan

Now Sammy holds his brother close and cries at what could be

Dean calls for Sam, chained and alone, for all eternity


	61. Lazarus Rising

Hey guys. Guess what time it is? That's right. It's time for another season of Supernatural, and that means another season of poetry! Yay!

I admit, I watched the first five minutes online, and so the first few lines of this have been sitting on my computer since July. Tell me what you think now that it's complete (and I'm so happy it is). Dude. Best premiere ever.

* * *

**Lazarus Rising**

All dark and alone, not in Hell, but on Earth

The hunter awakes, starts to dig through the dirt

He looks all around, but find nothing in sight

Gets his bearings, gets frightened, for something's not right

The scars that should be don't adorn his tan skin

A five-fingered burn marks the time that he did

An ear-piercing screech sounds; the man hits the floor

Looks out and is shocked to see what's at the door

He seems all alone, though the windows are smashed

He picks up the phone, has his hopes almost dashed

A car has been parked and he takes it with ease

Drives back to his family and finds what he needs

The months have been hard, but the smart brother's back

They hug, ditch the girl, blind poor Pam, are attacked

Sam goes off on his own to find out what he can

While Dean's nearly slaughtered at his savior's own hands

Dean and Bobby set out to kill what sprung him from Hell

The creature appears soon, but all is not well

And Sam's at a diner, holds his hand out and smiles

Turns out he's been practicing now for a while

Bobby sinks to the ground as Dean stabs at the beast

He has a few problems; failure to die, the least

Castiel is an angel, sent from God, it is true

The reason Dean's branded- "we've got work for you."

* * *

Perky nipples.

That is all.


	62. Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean

I know it's late, but Thursday was a busy night for me, and Friday and Saturday weren't much better. I finally got it written, though :) Let me know what you think.

* * *

**Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester**

The nights may all be lonely, as heard in a fitting song

A woman hunter's stirring, and she knows that something's wrong

The boys are called to work again to find the missing girl

The body and their silent friends are sure to rock their world

The hunters falling left and right just can't be a good thing

Bobby heads on home again while pain, past failures bring

Now the brothers know for sure what's causing all the death

The angry spirits of unhelped, unlucky, and the rest

Bobby is held hostage by two girls he couldn't save

While Ronald, Meg, and Henricksen have come back from the grave

They all are marked, with branded souls, and fear shines in Dean's eyes

The handprint on his shoulder is a claim that he can't hide

They leave the panic room now to perform the final spell

And send the restless spirits right back to the depths of Hell

Oddly enough, the one that pulled Dean out can throw him back there

Let's hope it's after they stop Lucifer and Lil's attack here


	63. In The Beginning

Ok, so I had mandatory college-life stuff to do last night and didn't get to watch this episode until eleven o'clock on Youtube. Yeah. I'm still pretty proud of this poem, though, especially the last few lines :)

* * *

**In The Beginning**

Within fifteen second, poor Sammy's long gone

While Dean turns and tosses, unaware something's wrong

The older man wakes to find his angel on-guard

There's something to stop, his new mission looks hard

He wakes in the seventies and meets up with his dad

Picks out our fave car, finds the secrets mom had

A family of hunters, tracking what we all know

A demon long dead, soon to be a great foe

The past might be changing if Dean has his way

A man's father murdered- in ten years, he'll pay

So Dean takes the Colt and tells Grandpa his name

Just to find it's Azazel- the one and the same

Now Samuel and Deanna are both good and dead

And John gets his neck spun around by the YED

Mary makes a deal, a small price for her man

Dean wakes in the present, learns the truth about Sam


	64. Metamorphosis

Wow. I'm actually posting right after an episode. Because this one came outta me like a punch. Or two. Hee.

* * *

**Metamorphosis**

The jig is up, the news is out, and now Dean knows the truth

Ol' Sammy's kept his powers and has put them to good use

With Ruby's help a host is freed, but Dean can't see the light

His brother broke his dying wish, and that just isn't right

They have a fight and Sammy's hurt, but Travis interrupts

It seems a rugaru down South has recently popped up

He was a man till thirty, but now craves some human flesh

The more he eats, the worse he gets- a human less and less

But Sam finds out he can be saved if stopped from eating man

They go to try and reason, and explain things if they can

Jack gets mad and shoos them off, and Sammy can't explain

Just why he's done the things he has and acted in this way

Jack tries to fight is cravings, makes an ass of Sam and Dean

Finds his wife tied to a chair- his first kill isn't clean

Dean is almost eaten, but Sam comes to his aid

Knows now that his big brother's right, and he might not be saved


	65. Monster Movie

So, I have a new OTP... and so does Kripke, apparently. And that was all I could think about last night, so this poem might not be the most coherent. They lost me at "re-hymenation" and "angels." Back-to-back. I was a puddle for the rest of the episode and I'm pretty sure I missed everything after that. So, good luck with this one :)

* * *

**Monster Movie**

The Warner Brother's logo flashes right up on the screen

Making us remember what this network used to be

The credits roll right by us, all up in black and white

And Sam and Dean go hunting something stalking through the night

The brothers find that something's up- this vamp looks like a fake

But while they're there, they'll have some fun, they both deserve a break

Dean explains his theory on how his virginity's back

And all the Dean/Cas shippers have a massive heart attack

But that's not too important, as another man is killed

By another movie monster that won't fit reality's bill

It doesn't take a genius- just some trouble and a death-

To figure out a shifter is behind the whole odd mess

So Dean is drugged and kidnapped, dressed up with a bride-to-be

Almost electrocuted while Sam looks for the scene

And Jamie shoots the monster, for she has a hand to lend

The brothers head toward the sunset, and also toward… the end?


	66. Yellow Fever

Wow, that was a god episode. Un less, of course, you hated Mystery Spot (which I didn't). I'm pretty sure there wasn't a part that I disliked. Overall awesomeness :)

* * *

**Yellow Fever**

Three men in town have dropped dead of a random heart attack

So the brothers see the body and police for a fact check

The sheriff is a neat-freak, and the boys get kind of bloody

Before Sam notices differences- Dean's acting kinda funny

His brother seems so nervous, and his fear can only grow

As they do a little digging and find what they need to know

A ghost is not the one that had done all the dirty deeds

But rather is responsible for spreading a disease

Dean has caught the sickness and has just two days to live

His fear will grow much stronger, and then his heart will give

He runs from kittens and from ghosts, walks from the job as well

Before he meets a puppy that could send him back to Hell

His fear is paralyzing, so Sam leaves him on his own

After finding the ghost's origins, but not the spirit's bones

The sheriff makes a house-call and drops dead upon the spot

While Bobby provides back-up, though Sam's plan is not that hot

Now Yellow-Eyes- no, Sammy- and Lilith say "hello"

And it seems even The Bible can't save Dean from down below

But Sam comes through and scares the ghost and saves his brother Dean

Before Jen shows the best evidence against a musical I've seen


	67. It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester

Wow. So, I'll be checking all of my candy this year, will never bob for apples again, and will forget about taking an art class. In other news, I got Kripke'd again, proving that we're both slashing Dean and the angel, and using the same brainwaves to do it. Don't believe me? Read my "Chapter and Verse" 'verse (Deuteronomy and Empire). You'll see.

* * *

**It's The Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester**

It's almost Halloween and you all know hat that means

A man chokes on old razors and some apples burn a teen

While that is not the norm, though, it sure is in this town

Where the brothers find some hex bags, so a witch must be around

The mojo is old-school and some really strong old stuff

And Sammy meets the angels without any harps or fluff

His faith has just been shaken, but Dean soon brings it back

Even though he is still reeling from the astronaut's attack

The boys figure out who the witch is to blame

With just a little digging- they both know him by name

And it seems he has a plan to kill the 'leader, kill the world

But all of that is stopped when the boys both save the girl

The final bit of blood leaks and the old demon arrives

Kills the tiny blonde witchlet, has his eyes trained on the prize

So Dean soon kills some zombies and burns a bunch of bones

Sam uses all his powers to send ol' Samhain back home

That angels aren't too happy that Sammy's made this choice

As Uriel explains with malice dripping from his voice

And Castiel tells Dean of the plan that had been hatched

Dude, I just got Kripke'd… and I support Dean/Cas


	68. Wishful Thinking

Dude. When I first heard about a seven foot tall tlaking teddy bear, I was doubtful. But that was made of win. Bravo, Ben. And Eric. And everyone.

* * *

**Wishful Thinking**

A woman finds a ghost in a women's locker room

And that's enough for Dean- off towards Washington, they zoom

Sam interviews the vic and Dean takes a look around

Though the ghost seems like a hoax, a few more mysteries abound

A man has won the lotto and Bigfoot roams the land

The brothers pose as doctors to help the toy sized like a man

They find that in this small town every wish made has come true

And so they go investigate to find out what to do

A coin is cursed and is to blame for all the chaos here

For every wish made soon goes bad, it's worse than they first feared

The man who made the first wish is found and swayed easily

They take him out into the town, show him damage he can see

Before he takes his wish back, Sam and Dean are both struck down

The coin is pulled from water, wishes broken with a frown

Once all is back to normal, Dean admits to secrets kept

He remembers all of Hell, and won't let Sam in yet

* * *

Life is meaningless

-T. Bear


	69. I Know What You Did Last Summer

So, part of me is happy that Sam isn't a rapist, but a really shallow part of me is sad that all the Sam/Ruby shippers get the chance to party and laugh it up and I never will. And the promo for next week kinda scares me. Looks like my OTP might not survive (dammit, Dean!).**

* * *

**

**I Know What You Did Last Summer**

A woman in asylum claims to hear the angels sing

And after demons threaten her, herself, her TK springs

Ruby ends a hustle and gives the boys a lead

They go looking for poor Anna to help the girl in need

Her parents both are dead now; Anna's talking of the end

She's hiding in a church and treats both of the boys as friends

Then Ruby shows her ugly face, the boys are beaten back

The quartet barely survives demon Alastair's attack

Back at the boys' motel room, Sam finally comes clean

Confesses all that he has done and everything he's seen

He tried to make a deal and break Dean free from Hell

But Lily had him in her grasp and wouldn't take the sell

Alone and drunk, he was attacked, but Ruby saved his life

She took a body free of host and let him keep the knife

She taught him of his powers, cast out demons with his head

And as the icing on the cake, the fighters shared a bed

Now Dean and Sam hole up again with Ruby and the girl

Fumble through a thank-you as the wind begins to whirl

Anna's scared, the boys prepare, she finds a place to hide

Before the angels show up and inform them she must die


	70. Heaven and Hell

So, am I watching Supernatural with my slash-goggles firmly in place, or is Kripke actually doing what I think he's doing here? Because me likey :)

* * *

**Heaven and Hell**

The pre-hiatus send-off starts up right where we left off

With angels making claims at which the boys and Ruby scoff

A scuffle soon ensues, but both the angels are sent back

By Anna, who has no idea how she knew to attack

The redhead is a mystery to Ruby and the boys

So they call in an expert to help clear up all the noise

Pam still has a score to settle with angelic hosts

And she hypnotizes Anna to exorcise past ghosts

When Anna wakes she knows the truth, and Pam can't take it well

Once she was an angel, but gave up Grace and Fell

To get both forces off her back, she must reclaim her Grace

They find the spot to which it fell, but it's not at that place

The fight looms closer, Ruby leaves, Dean and Anna bond

Ruby's tortured, gives them up; of threats, Dean's not too fond

Opposing forces meet and fight; Anna returns to Grace

Thanks to a wartime comment, Dean's got some things to face

Four months in Hell is not too short, but more like forty years

With each day filled with suffering, pain, worthlessness, and fear

Dean was torn and shredded, then put back in perfect skin

Holding out for thirty years before he finally joined in


	71. Family Remains

Well, that was intense. And scary. I'm closing my closet doors tonight. Never letting my hand fall over the side of the bed again. Just... no.

So glad our boys are back :)

* * *

**Family Remains**

The sign might say 'no hunting,' but that's just what our boys do

They've been running for a whole month now, so what's another ghoul?

The house is in Nebraska and it should hold vacancies

But once the boys start in their search, they find a family

The haunted house was sold, it seems, to a family of five

They want to move in right away and aren't deterred by lies

The young boy plays catch with the ghost, his sister's hand is licked

When the brothers show up once again, the poor dog's bucket's kicked

The little girl inside the walls just wants to make a friend

She takes a boy and kills a man, terrifies us to no end

By now we know she's not a ghost, but human through and through

The product of the type of love that makes both boys say "ew"

From there they find out how she ate and find the missing boy

Dean saves him from imprisonment and becoming the girl's toy

But missy has a brother, who stops Dean right in his tracks

They scuffle in the dirt and grime til Dean gets his gun back

They boy is shot, his sister stabbed, the family remains

The brothers pull off of the road to heal lasting pain

For ten years Dean carved up damned souls, and played with them like toys

And, Heaven help him- which It did- that's something he enjoyed


	72. Criss Angel is a Douche Bag

Best. Episode. Title. Ever. Would have been even better if Criss Angel had actually showed up, though :)

* * *

**Criss Angel is a Douche Bag**

An old man tries a card trick and is called out on deceit

After which the younger man is taken off his feet

A douche bag with a magic act is stealing old Jay's show

With flashy lights and guy-linger, I bet he's next to go

Sam and Dean are talking about age and how they'll die

Slow and sad or bloody fast, it won't be a fun ride

Dean starts asking questions, but you still can't con a con

Sam and Ruby talk about how far this war has gone

The brothers figure Jay's suspect and barge right through his door

They tie him up, he slips away, just like he did before

He tries out one more trick and ends up getting his friend killed

The man was like his brother and it went against Jay's will

So Jay is out, there's one man left, it's time to start the show

But there's something about Charlie that none of the men know

He used real magic, gained long life, and wants some friends

Because of this, the brothers almost meet a tragic end

But Jay steps up and saves the day, killing Charlie dead

Vernon turns his back, leaving a sad drunk in his stead

Dean still thinks sad and bloody are his only choices left

So Sam drives off with Ruby to do what God can only guess


	73. After School Special

Still not too sure how I feel about this episode, and I'm not entirely sure why that is. The actors that played the teens were good, the plot was interesting. Guess I just miss Cas. Or I'm a Dean!fan going through Dean-centric withdrawal after so many episodes. I'm pretty sure this one was good, though :)

* * *

**After School Special**

This week has been a hard one for the fans of this small show

And left us all to wonder why great talent has to go

We geared up for an episode so surely made of win

I think I'll take the time to dedicate this one to Kim

The torturee turns torturer in Truman High School's halls

Admitting that she was possessed behind four padded walls

The brothers check the school, all dressed up to play their parts

But find no sulfur, and the EMF ain't off the charts

It looks as if the case is bust until another's hurt

They find a name and then a grave, a child's corpse is burnt

That doesn't stop the haunting, as Sammy's soon attacked

By a ghost possessing children who take a lot of flack

The kids all ride the same bus, which is what our ghost calls home

By hopping kids he leaves it and is free to walk and roam

His spirit is a restless one, and Sammy blames himself

For beating up the boy one time instead of lending help

The lock of hair that's kept him tied is burnt and he's released

While Sam hunts down a teacher who helped him find some peace

Dean's always been the way he is, hurt hero through and through

Sam ponders if his happiness is worth the work they do


	74. Sex and Violence

You know, i jsut got back into the swing of writing these things (always hard after a long hiatus), and what do they do? Give us another hiatus! Figures. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Sex and Violence**

You had to see that coming, as the husband deals his blow

And after calling Ruby, Sam tells Dean they have to go

The monster changes shape to lure young men to their doom

The boys go see a doctor, who makes poor Sammy swoon

A stripper bar in Iowa does innocent wives in

Dream girls and lovesick hubbies - looks like a Greek siren

A mother's killed right in her bed with whispers of true love

Another Disney princess whose sweet voice becomes a shove

Dean looks at his brother's phone, left carelessly behind

They go back to the doctor's place at the worst possible time

It seems another agent has been put upon their case

But with a call to Bobby they put Nick back in his place

Sammy stays with Cara, while Dean goes out with Nick

The tainted blood is missing, but she's got a hyacinth

Cara's a seducer with a taste for Sammy's lips

So Dean calls up his brother and lets some old feelings slip

He meets up with his boyfriend and they scope the doctor out

The siren, Nick, then poisons Dean and wins him with a pout

Those puppy eyes must work real good, as brothers soon face off

Dean makes a valid argument while Sam can only scoff

The elder's weak, the younger changed, they both fall through the door

Dean's hand is stayed before killing his prone brother on the floor

Nick is taken care of, by Bobby, nonetheless

The boys decide they should avoid the fallout from this mess


	75. Death Takes a Holiday

So I'm pretty much dying from Awesome Overload right now!

* * *

**Death Takes a Holiday**

Behind a bar, a man is shot, but no blood's to be seen

The guy has just avoided death with a wound perfect and clean

The boys are on the job again, though anger still remains

They find that others missed the train, with stories all the same

This is a town where no one dies, no matter what goes wrong

They look for answers from the last small boy with a swan song

The hunt is very crucial, see, when Death comes into play

A horsemen on a mighty steed, this Seal must be saved

Sam and Dean call Pam for help and gain the astral plain

Before long they find Nemo, whose story's filled with pain

He died of asthma, stuck around, his reaper was hauled off

A demon took the psychopomp, leaving Nemo lost

He saw the demon hiding, though, and shows the boys the ropes

Moving objects, leaving sight, and being a good ghost

The boys soon fall into a trap, are blasted full of salt

As Ali gloats, the boys both think, and bring him to a halt

The boys and Tessa disappear, and Sam's pulled back to life

Pamela needs someone's help, her stomach meets a knife

Dean is standing in the street, when Alistair appears

Then lightning strikes, the demon's gone, an angel makes things clear

Tessa tracks down Nemo -- Cole -- and Dean helps him move on

Before he's pulled back to himself, and Pamela's light is gone

But Tessa warned of angels, and Pam of powers grown

The Seal's saved, the demon caught, but all the rest unknown


	76. On The Head of a Pin

Sorry it took so long to post. I had homework out the wazoo last week and was only able to sit down and write this today. But don't fret. It's not a poem. It's an epic.

* * *

**On The Head of a Pin**

In the dark of night a blonde is found bent in a well-known pose

With wings spread out beside her, she is someone angels know

A burial is over, Sam and Dean fight in the car

Before running into angels, who grab Dean and fly off far

Alistair is captive, tied up in a Devil's Trap

Dean is meant to torture him, but fears that he might snap

Uriel flies off again, leaving Dean alone with Cas

Who convinces him to enter in, and face pains of the past

Alistair is singing as Dean enters the large room

Threatening the demon pain, real torture, and much doom

Sam calls Ruby and they talk of Dean and strength and such

While Alistair remembers ol' John suffering so much

John repeated the same word, year in and long year out

Dean gave in to all the pain and soon made others shout

Sam and Ruby find the place where Alistair is bled

Before Ruby takes a knife in hand and makes sure Sam is fed

A valve and bolt are turned in time when Dean stabs Alistair

Anna shows up and proceeds to talk of what is fair

Dean should not be doing this, and Cas is feeling bad

But disobedience ripped apart the bond they once had had

Alistair is talking, but Dean's paying him no mind

While Sam drives onward, darkness spreading through his soul and eyes

It turns out Dean's at fault for everything that has gone wrong

And with a leaky pipe, Al won't be captive very long

Now it's time for sweet revenge, until Cas comes to help

Even then, he's still no match for the torturer from Hell

So Sam arrives and gets an answer, kills the demon dead

But not before the weight of Revelation's on Dean's head

Dean is out and Sam is wondering who's killing the good guys

So Cas goes to find Anna, who shows him a new side

Things are different, sabotage is coursing through their ranks

With leaky pipes and knowledge found, Uri can be frank

God has turned His back and chosen humans over them

And in the war, ol' Uriel could really use a friend

But Castiel won't join in trying to set the Devil free

They fight until the angel finds himself upon his knees

Anna saves the day again, and Uriel falls dead

With blood and wings, and angry, evil thoughts all in his head

Dean has woken up and asks the angel if it's true

Cas tells him, in all honesty, Dean's got some work to do


	77. It's a Terrible Life

Whoo hoo! I'm actually on time this week! \o/

* * *

**It's a Terrible Life**

The alarm clock rings as we start this new show

With a latte and Prius, it's off to work we go

Dean sits in an office, making difficult sales

While Sam is a techie with co-workers who fail

He's been having dreams of monsters and ghosts

And tells his best friend, who slacks off the most

A man who deleted a file not saved

Puts metal and bone in his floor's microwave

Dean and Sam meet with their eyes 'cross the room

Thinking something's not right, since the man's met his doom

Now the slacker's a worker who's called to see Dean

And his take on magic tricks is definitely not clean

But Sam sees Dean's face, awkward meetings aside

And knows that there's something here trying to hide

They team up and look into the death of Sam's friends

Find the room and the ghost that was hiding within

They turn to the net now they're on the right track

And find some GhostFacers we thought wouldn't be back

They learn the old ropes, do some research and hunt

Before Sam sees a murder by an object that's blunt

He's covered in blood, but Dean's figured it out

They find DNA, the ghost burns with a shout

Sam quits his job and goes back on the road

Dean meets a new angel, and can do as he's told


	78. The Monster at the End of this Book

Finally, we warrant our own episode! I can only hope I did it justice.

* * *

**The Monster at the End of this Book**

The boys look into hauntings in a comic keeper's shop

Before he calls them out because of suits and names that rock

They are the stars of books published about two brothers' lives

They take the ones he has in-stock, are shocked by what they find

The books weren't very public, but were followed underground

By a small and cultish fandom that sometimes gets too loud

The Dean-girls and the Sam-girls fight, the slashers make sweet love

The series ended before Dean could get help from up above

They find the woman running things and show off their tattoos

She gushes and reveals her own, while inked fans melt like goo

She gives the author's real name, and his address to boot

So the boys run off to meet the man and seek this problem's root

Chuck, they think, is psychic, and has seen all of our show

From Constance Welch, to Hell and back, and angels, dontcha know

Season four was never seen, but written anyway

The brothers take what Chuck now has, and try to change the day

Things are not that easy, though, as Chuck's not what they think

Dean confronts him angrily, but is stopped in a blink

It turns out Chuck's a prophet, writing Gospels for fangirls

And if you think he's crazy, you should give ol' Luke a whirl

So Sam will confront Lilith unless Dean can change his mind

But without help from Castiel, he gets there just in time

Lilith has run off again, and Sam will see her dead

While Chuck sees the Apocalypse play out in his head


	79. Jump The Shark

I'm sorry this is late (again). It's been a rough week. I finally forced myself to sit down and write this, though, and it became another epic. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Jump The Shark**

Fonzie on skis and Raven Symone

A brand new Brady, or a brand new home

The ways that shows get old aren't all that new

So let's see what the Krip and Krew choose to do

It seems that the boys aren't John's only sons

With a phone call they find that their dad had some fun

He slipped one past the goalie, didn't know for a while

Then kept his new son from the hunting lifestyle

Adam only called 'cause his mom went away

And he thought his dad might help him or stay

But John is long dead, and his brothers rush out

To see if his claims really hold any clout

He seems fully human, so the boys start to hunt

While feeding him half-truths and answers quite blunt

Dean finds lots of blood -- looks like mom's not alive

Sam tells Adam the truth, for he's tired of lies

He decides that they'll train their new brother to see

Just what killed his mom, how sweet vengeance can be

While Sam shoots at a target, Dean keeps solemn watch

Silently mourning the innocence he now knows is lost

He searches a crypt from an older attack

To find if the thing his dad slain has come back

But he's holed up and trapped, too far down for cell range

While Sam talks to Adam, though the boy's acting strange

The first time that Johnny had toured the town

He hunted and killed the ghoul he found

Well, it turns out the ghoul was a father like him

And its shape-shifting children still want sweet, sweet revenge

Dean figures this out when he finds Adam's corpse

And breaks through an old window with little remorse

There's something about angels helping Dean out of holes

But we'll leave that in favor of Sammy's new role

From brother to sacrifice, this is just Sammy's luck

As the ghouls open veins, start to lick and to suck

His blood tastes quite different, but they'll still bleed him dry

Until Dean shows back up to take them out on the fly

Sam tends to his wounds now the ghouls are dead

As Dean killed them both with shots to the head

They take Adam's body from the deathly dark pit

Give him a true hunter's send-off -- salt and burn it


	80. The Rapture

*Runs in panting* School... papers... finals. Finished... poem. *collapses*

My bad.

* * *

**The Rapture**

Water in the peaceful lake laps up against old boards

As Cas gives Dean instructions in just a few short words

The hunter wakes and goes to find his angel friend to talk

But instead finds a vacant vessel after a hard walk

Jimmy Novak spent a year with Cas inside his mind

And now he's free he wants to go back home and just unwind

Sammy thinks it's unwise, but Dean would send him home

When Sam-the-guard steps out at night, ol' Jimmy hits the road

Inside a flask Sam's hidden a large does of demon blood

He pours the last bit in his hand and laps it with his tongue

And Jimmy gets back safe and sound to find his wife and kid

Thinking he was dead, insane, after what he did

The boys are out and looking when Anna joins the scene

She recaps all that's happened, for viewers not quite keen

The Novak house is under siege by demons seeking Claire

Until the brothers storm in and catch them unaware

Jimmy's being hounded and his family's not safe

So he leaves them on their own, keeps questioning his faith

His wife has just been taken, and his daughter will soon die

Because the plan is ruined, Jimmy just might lose his life

But Cas comes to the rescue, safe inside Jim's little girl

And with help from a bloody Sam, the demons leave this world

Fearing for his daughter, Jimmy once more hits his knees

Taking back the angel who's no longer serving Dean


	81. When The Levee Breaks

Yay! I got it done before Tuesday! *Is ashamed of self*

* * *

**When The Levee Breaks**

When we last left our boys, Sam was cooling his heels

In the panic room at Bobby's, involuntarily sealed

When we pick up again, Dean tries to explain

But as Sam begins to detox, his efforts are in vain

First Sammy gets a chill and turns around to find

Alistair and torture, which are only in his mind

Then a teen appears and tries to plead his case

Before his eyes turn yellow and he dooms the human race

The boy is followed up by a mother who's long dead

Who plays to Sam's desires, for she comes from in his head

Then Dean appears and says exactly what he thinks of Sam

Saying he's a monster, and just how weak's the man

Back in the real world, Dean and Bobby start to fight

Over what to do with Sam and what is wrong or right

He can kill demons, this is true, but at stake is his soul

Guzzling down demonic blood goes against all Dean knows

But as they're sleeping soundly, someone opens up the door

Letting Sam go free and back to what he did before

The big reveal comes around, looks like the springer's Cas

We find this out, Bobby finds Sam, and gets knocked on his ass

Sam goes against his instincts and becomes a different man

To set his brother off his trail, and finish up his plan

But Dean is smarter than he looks, finds Ruby all alone

Sam comes back, defends his bitch, destroys Dean's sense of home

The brothers fight each other, landing punches and low blows

Some words are said that hurt them each, revealing what we've known

Dean is different, seen as weak, and he's knocked to the floor

Sam, a monster through and through, walks out one final door


	82. Lucifer Rising

Holy... Just holy. I got it done on time this week. Because that was just so awesome that it warranted an immediate response (also, classes are done. Now begins the job search). So, thanks to everyone who hung out and read this season. It's been fun. But summer is here, the weather is hot, and our boys (all three of them) won't be back until Septober (Junly if you read spoilers). Until the premier, c ya!

* * *

**Lucifer Rising**

The brothers have split, but Sam's not alone

He's run off with Ruby to a shack of a home

He thinks he won't make it out of all this alive

But he shouldn't be silly - he's in season five

Dean is with Bobby, regretting his choice

Till Bobby stands up and raises his voice

Family ain't easy, they won't treat you right

But they're all that you have at the end of the night

But then Bobby is gone, and Cas soon appears

Along with Zachariah, grinning from ear-to-ear

They took Dean from the fray, just to keep the man safe

He's got a part to play, his death would be a waste

While Dean in in "Heaven," Lilith's first goes out

She's soon found by Sam, and is taken with a shout

He tortures her for info, looks for hows and whens and why

Then Ruby suggests that they bleed the poor host dry

Dean calls his brother, leaves a message to save face

And soon finds out that Zach is nothing like his saving grace

The angel is a Satanist, and is biding his time

Till Sammy breaks the Seal, and Lucifer will rise

But Sammy's having problems bleeding out a poor, scared girl

Her death means killing Lilith, though, and saving all the world

Dean's trying to break out once more, when Cas shows up again

He's hit and he's confronted, and commits his first sin

He leaves his orders, leaves his boss, and takes Dean down to Chuck

Who tells them where the Seal is and wishes them good luck

But Castiel's been found again, the room is filled with light

He stands to face the archangels, Dean's sent into the fight

Ruby sees him running, and closes off the door

Trapping him outside the room while Sammy kills the whore

Lilith flashes prettily; the ground, it starts to shake

Ruby shows true colors, and by Dean the bitch is ganked

But Lilith's blood is flowing, turning, drawing on the floor

Marking out a symbol that is the Devil's door

The vortex starts to open, the brothers bathed in light

And with them standing side by side, the screen fades out to white


	83. Sympathy For The Devil

*flails* So, I'm back. Sorry I haven't been on much. If I post stuff nowadays, it's mostly on Livejournal (I'm mummyluvr314 over there, if you care).

So, here's the spheil (sp?): I write one of these poems for every episode. Every. One. And then I post them as soon as I can (no later than Tuesday, if I can help it). And they are basically summaries of the episode that rhyme. You know what that means? SPOILERS for the episode that the poem's named for. It's not that hard.

So, how was your war-torn Supernatural day?

* * *

**Sympathy For The Devil**

They put the dead clown on the raft, and shoved him off to sea

They set the clown on fire, caged him for eternity

He didn't find it funny, and, when Sammy let him go

Lucifer crawled out of Hell, in blazing stereo

The brothers find themselves, then, out of the line of fire

On a plane that almost crashed - the situation's dire

Chuck is stumbling 'round his house, so thoroughly destroyed

And tells them Cas got blown apart by some of his homeboys

So Sam and Dean will play it safe and keeps their heads down low

While Nick starts having nightmares that are only sure to grow

A fangirl writing Wincest gets a message then from Chuck

Who treats her just like Krip treats us and tells her she's in luck

The message she delivers is about an angel's sword

Lost on Earth and never found, the seekers had grown bored

The angel's name was Michael, so his weapon would be best

To defeat risen Lucifer and pass this final test

Its location is quite cryptic, and Bobby's way too harsh

He pushes Sam right out the door and then reveals the farce

We all knew it was coming, that he'd someday be possessed

For every demon hunter knows it happens to the best

The demon and Dean scuffle, Meg returns yet once again

To thank the hunter for his help and reveal all her plan

But Bobby fights the demon off and stabs it into death

Before Sammy rushes right back in and they defeat the rest

Bobby's in the hospital, and angels found the boys

The sword, it seems, is not a weapon, but, instead, a toy

Dean is Michael's vessel and must give him his consent

Before the angel enters in and pays his first month's rent

The angels do play dirty til the dead rise from their graves

Cas comes back and gives his brothers as good as they gave

The victory's short-lived as Luci circles his new host

Offering the poor man what most humans want the most

A light shines from the homestead as the Devil settles in

And Dean convinces all around humanity can win

Then takes back what he said and tells his brother the harsh truth

He feels bad about it, sure, but "I just can't trust you"


	84. Good God, Y'all

*faints* Yeah. That was epic. Backstory on the amulet. Slashy undertones in the first five minutes. My first Super 'ship coming back (Dean/Ellen FTW, baby! I missed them). And TWO songs! Must've busted the budget on this one, y'all. Still disappointed they didn't play the song the title was from (Because Edwin Starr's War makes me happy). So, anyway... here's that poem.

* * *

**Good God, Y'all**

The boys are back, together now, as Bobby starts to mourn

Then Cas shows up, his powers less, and makes us think of porn

As thick as all this subtext is, I'd like to see the plot

That comes when Bobby gets a call and Rufus makes a shot

A town in Colorado has been overcome with smoke

The kind that plunges down your throat and makes you kill a bloke

So Bobby sends the boys to town to help his old friend out

But they're cut off, they walk right in, and Ellen makes them shout

It seems that Rufus called her, too, and she showed up with Jo

Who disappeared during failed escape not that long ago

The hunter has been holed up with a small group in a church

Who hide out in the basement, too afraid to leave their perch

But Sam and Dean soon venture out to find the hunting pair

And Sam's attacked by demons who spill blood into the air

He goes back out with Ellen while Dean bonds with the troops

They're caught off-guard, Sam's taken in, so what's a boy to do?

After being tortured Sam finds out the demon's plot

To make the town go crazy and let all dead bodies rot

War has taken over and is having lots of fun

When Dean and Ellen learn the truth, he forces them to run

The townsfolk all start shooting until War loses his ring

And once it's off the people see what caused the whole damn thing

The boys sit staring sadly as they both admit the truth

Sam leaves his brother, they both know it's the right thing to do


	85. Free To Be You And Me

OMG! *flails* This has seriously been the week from Hell. No joke. So that's why this is late. Because today has really been the first chance I've gotten to type/post. Yeah, it's been that hectic. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

**Free To Be You And Me**

The boys have gone their separate ways, and Sammy dreams of Jess

She seems a way to guilt himself, the one thing he does best

Dean, meanwhile, goes off with Cas to find an angel's host

With a cover that's, admittedly, more awkward now than most

The vessel's name was Donnie; Raphael took on his form

And left him as a vegetable, forgotten and forlorn

The same could happen, too, to anyone marked from the start

And now that Dean knows what might be, he's acting fairly smart

Sam has got a job now, making friends and making foes

Under a false name to hide a past that so few know

His absence hurts his brother, who's had lots of fun with Cas

Who, despite the best of planning, couldn't get a piece of ass

Raphael soon finds them after rituals don't work

Threatens and then starts to cry - a sympathetic jerk

God is dead, the world is done, and Cas' days are short

Our angel swears and Dean, for once, can't find a snide retort

We're back to Sam, who's struggling with some hunting friends

They found a demon, questioned it, learned truths about the End

Sam could take out demons, if he only drank some blood

But Sammy's learned his lesson and won't sink back in the mud

Dean has finally figured out that he's fine on his own

While Sam still dreams of Jessica - or maybe just her clone

The pretty girl soon melts away so Sam can face his mess

The Devil's free and all he needs is for Sam to say yes


	86. The End

*flails again* I did it! On time! Yay! *collapses*

* * *

**The End**

Dean pulls up to a hotel, and pushes past the crazed

To go to sleep and wake back up at the end of days

The city has gone crazy, all the people lust for blood

Dirty and diseased, they live in groups out in the mud

A single word is scrawled along a building Dean can see

Which can't mean anything too good and he starts to flee

The army shows up just in time and saves our hunter friend

We find out who's behind this mess, and just want it to end

It seems that Zachariah has brought Dean into this time

To make him see the future and help make up his mind

Three days are all he'll spend there, and with luck some things will change

Civilians might not be infected or become deranged

Bobby's house is empty, but he's left behind some clues

That tell the hunter where to go and just what he must do

He travels to an old camp to find his rusted car

And his own self in five years, who chains him to a bar

The future isn't very bright, as Dean breaks out and finds

Random women mad at him, Cas stoned out of his mind

A mission is completed, one man killed right on the spot

The colt is in their hands again, for once they've got a shot

The plan, then, is decided - they'll go out into the town

And try to kill the Devil, who's been riding Sam around

Of course there are some casualties, friends turned sacrifice

And, naturally, the future Sam can't be all that nice

He kills his brother on the ground, snapping poor Dean's neck

And tries to make the young one see his side of the attack

It's not his fault, and Dean must know exactly what went down

When Lucifer rebelled and fell, flaming, to the ground

Before his blinks, his brother's gone, and Dean is left with Zach

Who reaches out two fingers and promptly sends him back

The hunter does get lucky, once - Cas whisks him far away

And so he calls his brother, and gets Sammy back to stay


	87. Fallen Idols

**Fallen Idols**

James Dean's car is finally found and claims another life

While Sam and Dean get on the case and suffer brotherly strife

The case is closed, or so it seems, until another death

Makes the brothers think a bit and stop to catch their breath

El presidente ganked a man, leaving him muy muerto

So the brothers track him down to find he's made of wax, though

His hat is real and the museum has some trinkets saved

That could lead to a haunting of celebs that people fave

The ghost blinks out when Dean sets fire to the artifacts

But Sammy's not convinced it's dead and thinks they should go back

Dean can't trust his brother and still wants to be in charge

Which leads to yet another fight, and a clue that's large

Sam was right, and someone else was taken as a fan

Of an airhead model whose career has been quite bad

Paris Hilton took a girl and tied her to a tree

Then tried to take on John's old form, much to viewers' glee

Sammy tackles Paris, and Wade chops off her head

Leaving this new house of wax alive instead of dead

The brothers stand and have a talk, and Dean starts to relent

Giving Sam the space he needs and the car keys he's lent

Now, SPOILER ALERT - do not read if you don't want to know

Just what's going to happen this next month on our dear show

The Anti-Christ - who isn't Sam - turns Cas into a doll

Dean gambles all his life away; the Trickster comes to call


	88. I Believe The Children Are Our Future

Let me apologize in advance for the slight delay/lack of sense here. I'm pretty sure I have swine flu. The doctor said I don't because I wasn't running a fever when I went in to see her, but now that she's told me I have all of the symptoms BUT a fever, I have a fever. So, yeah. If it doesn't rhyme or flow, or whatever, that's why. Again, my apologies.

* * *

**I Believe the Children Are Our Future**

That had to have been the shortest of any hiatus I've seen

I'd say last week's preview had jumped the gun on new episodes' scheduling

Let's chalk it all up to the network, as our boys had enough grief this week

They went to a town in Nebraska, where pranks aren't exactly that sweet

A girl clawed her brains out, an old man was shocked, and the brothers have ham left to spare

A hospital's filled with the oddest of cases, not even counting new hair

In a two-mile circle old stories come true, making fantasy into real life

The house in the middle is home to a boy who, it turns out, can cause us much strife

The things he believes will all come to pass, whether he knows about it or not

For he is the child Heaven warned us about, half-demon giving Hell a good shot

So Sam's not the one everyone's talked about, the Anti-Christ to win the war

It's Jesse, a child, whose mother was used by a pregnant demonic whore

He can't live his life, not with that much at stake, so Cas will get rid of the threat

But Jesse perseveres and makes the best case of Supernatural product placement yet

The demons have found him, but so have the boys, and everything blows up from there

The kid hears them out, both sides make their case, and the demon is forced through the air

Jesse takes a minute and makes one more choice, fleeing the scene of the fight

His absence is felt, but at the end of the day, everything turns out all right

So the brothers drive to another case, lamenting some innocence lost

It'll be one more week but I'm sure the new ep will be well worth the cost


	89. The Curious Case Of Dean Winchester

Not gonna lie. Age acceleration squicks me to no end. I don't know why, but it does. So I spent most of this episode staring at everything BUT the TV. First time I've been scared to look since season one. Well played, Show. Well played.

Also, every nerd watching tonight lost the game. Bonus points if you got that reference.

* * *

**The Curious Case of Dean Winchester**

Now back from a hiatus, let's all watch some of our show

Where a man runs frantic up the stairs to die of growing old

The boys find out he's twenty-five, and looks can be deceiving

And then find out about a game that's based a lot on thieving

Bobby's called, as usual, to help them solve the case

But gets sick of confinement and joins in a deadly race

He loses years for playing and ticks Dean off royally

So the hunter bets some fifty years almost joyfully

Sam is startled later to find what's happened to his bro

And as I watch I wonder just how much can rhyme with "old"

The brothers start to brainstorm and think it must be the chips

So they break into the witch's house, which barely makes him twitch

It's not the chips, but magic older even than dear Dean

And - now, let's all be honest - that last line was kinda mean

But the brothers leave the witch's place, and Sammy's got the clap

Now they need to find a new way to get our old Dean changed back

The witch's girl gives them a plan to fix all that's gone wrong

All it takes is Gaelic and a game that's not too long

Sam serves as a distraction while Bob and Dean try to fix things

But in the end it doesn't work, and Bobby's cell phone rings

Dean was searching through the house, but then he dropped the call

As Sam bets all his life away his brother starts to fall

Another heart attack - that's three - has stricken our old friend

Who, thanks to Sammy and his bluff, gets time to live again

Now that the hunt is over things can go back to the norm

As Dean and Bobby have a talk about who needs who more

The witch and his young girlfriend settle in to play a game

That ends with death for one of them, releasing her from pain


	90. Changing Channels

Ok. Hectic week, so this is a little late. But it's here. Yay!

* * *

**Changing Channels**

Dean has made a sandwich, and Sammy enters in

The world is bright and colorful, just like that of the djinn

The laugh track sounds, the credits roll, the brothers ride a bike

There's something off this Thursday, we know something's just not right

Going back a couple days we see the new case start

With a man who beat his wife getting ripped and pulled apart

It sounds just like the Trickster's here, because that's his M.O.

When the call comes on the scanner, the boys don't hesitate to go

They open up the warehouse door and step into the room

To find that everything has changed to brightness from the gloom

They've walked into Dean's favorite show, but something is not right

The Trickster's up to his old game, trying to start a fight

If Sam and Dean don't play along, they'll stay in the TV

Which, oddly, is the way the fans have always wanted it to be

From _Grey's _they find a gameshow and Sam's hit in the nuts

Then Cas joins the cast line-up and Dean proves that he's got guts

Right after the gameshow, Sammy gets an STD

An angel-condom coulda stopped that, if you're askin' me

Now we're back into the sitcom, and Castiel runs in

With the purpose of relaying a message to his friends

Which is when he's silenced and the Trickster then appears

To explain to them in detail just what we had feared

The boys must both accept the roles that they have been assigned

Or stay trapped in the TV until the day they die

A sharp snap rings out in the room, the boys find themselves outside

Facing down a murder and a Trickster who now hides

They think that they have stopped him, but the show always goes on

With Dean riding his brother, they may have done something wrong

The Trickster now, it seems, is not a Trickster at all

But Castiel's big brother who decided once to Fall

His real name is Gabriel and he's sick of this unrest

He just wants Armageddon and an end to all this mess

Once the truth has come out, the boys both can escape

And settle back into their lives and leave death in their wake

They set out now to prove that all the angels have been wrong

While the fans sit down to learn their new Supernatural song


	91. The Real Ghostbusters

Sorry that this is late again. I had some friends over for the weekend and another migraine attack. But it's here now. Hopefully it makes sense to those not heavily-medicated.**

* * *

The Real Ghostbusters**

Sam and Dean are off again to answer Chuck's new call

That promises some danger and a excitement for them all

But Chuck didn't send them the text, it turns out Becky did

To show the boys her newest work and all her fandom friends

It is that time of year again, when SuperFans amass

To discuss the brothers Dean and all that's come to pass

This is a book convention - the first one of its kind

With LARPing, questions, angry fans, it's sure to pass the time

The game they're playing at the con might be too real, though

When people start getting attacked and live dead ghosts soon show

The story's based on fact, you see, and fans might be in danger

Of a mom gone murderess, or something even stranger

The real brothers Winchester go out and burn the bones

But find themselves locked in the con along with all their clones

The mother wasn't evil, but kept naughty boys at bay

And thanks to our two hunters, all three ghosties want to play

So now we're all in danger, but Chuck will keep us safe

As Dean comes up with a new plan and two fans save the day

The bones are burnt, the children die, and now the con is done

The show ends just as some real fans head out for more fun

All in all, the ep was good and we learned something new

Bela gave the Colt away, and ghost are real, too

If you don't like it, please don't watch; our reasoning is sound

And you can't really jump the shark if you don't come back down


	92. Abandon All Hope

Just... wow. Um, yeah. So, I guess I'll be seeing you guys in January, huh? Yeah. Yeah.

* * *

**Abandon All Hope…**

A demon named Crowley is making a deal

With an old business man who is too scared to seal

A kiss on the lips and the demon is gone

But Cas follows him, calls the boys from his lawn

With help from old friends the brothers break in

And find that the demon has an offer for them

He'll give them the Colt if they'll get rid of "dad"

For the Devil might end all the fun he could have

So the hunters head out and track Satan down

To an town that is nestled on old battleground

Cas disappears and the hellhounds show up

The boys both get away, but Jo don't have that luck

So they're stuck in a store and Castiel's trapped

By his brother who claims he could have his back

Because Heaven wants him, they both could be safe

But Cas still refuses and is left with Meg

Jo's slowly dying, but has a smart plan

She'll buy them some time to make one last stand

Death will be there if the brothers don't leave

So Ellen and Jo make on hell of a team

Our show's down two women - that's not a surprise

And fans the world over wipe tears from their eyes

The brothers find Luci - he's diggin' a hole

And shoot him point-blank with the gun Bela stole

Of course there's a loophole - the Colt simply won't work

And Lucifer's pissed that he's just been hurt

Dean's down for the count, and Lu's almost done

Cas breaks himself out, and they're back on the run

The boys go to Bobby and tell him the news

About the Harvelles and the war we might lose

Because Satan stood proud in the place that he'd cleared

To welcome "o death" - now the end can draw near


	93. Sam, Interrupted

Yay! Show is back and stalking me! That's all I could ever really ask for. Yes, I am stressed and paranoid. But, eh.  
**

* * *

Sam, Interrupted**

Two crazy men are talking all about the end of days

Which is coming fast because one fell to evil ways

They're both committed, locked inside, with something that's not right

It murders victims perfectly in the middle of the night

The boys have come to help a friend who knows he isn't nuts

No matter how much gore he's seen, monster brains, and guts

They find themselves soon split apart, and then they start the hunt

Too late to save a victim who's left hanging, gasps, and grunts

A wraith is their best bet as far what's been killing folks

Easy to find and take out, if you only know the ropes

A mirror shows the wraith's true self, and Sam and Dean attack

To be proven wrong by a clean cut, and taken some steps back

They're slowly going crazy, see, and neither one knows why

Dean is seeing, hearing things and people still will die

Sam's been drugged, their friend won't help and all their hope seems lost

We see what heroes can become, when there's too high a cost

But crazy is the clue, you see, and Dean's got it figured out

The nurse has drugged them with a touch, and now there is no doubt

The monster shows its face and acts as calm as it could be

Trying to kill Sammy before Dean sets them both free

Of course, there's a confession of some anger held inside

Hidden well by demon blood, intelligence, and pride

But no one's perfect, that's for sure, and something we all know

Now let's sit back and all enjoy another year of our fave show


	94. Swap Meat

OK. Let me apologize for being so, so late with these. Here's the thing: trying to manage a job, RL drama, a double major, and writing a novel can get hectic sometimes. I swear that I'll try to keep on the regular schedule when the show comes back this week. I swear. Really. I do. Ok. Did I mention that I was sorry? Because I am.  
**

* * *

**

**Swap Meat**

Sam is acting strangely, but who are we to judge

The boy has had a rough few years and many hold a grudge

However, as the camera pans we all can see the truth

That man is not our Sammy, but a drunken virgin youth

Let's take it back so we can see just how this all began

The boys are hunting poltergeists for their family's old friend

They stop to get some lunch and find a teen that's acting strange

Who later catches up to Sam and swaps out their two brains

The normal life Sam wanted now seems quite within his grasp

With caring folks and allergies, good friends and advanced class

But all is not so perfect as he finds out what is wrong

Witchcraft, warlocks, sorcery, a teenage rebel song

The young man's name is Gary and he's got some magic skill

Which he put to use to carry out a plan to kill

It seems that Hell is angry and wants our dear Dean dead

So demons got together and placed a bounty on his head

The three-man cult comes closer to their final, deadly end

Summoning a demon who possesses pretty friends

She goes to find dear Gary wearing Satan's prom dress proud

But it's too much and he teams up to cast the demon out

Sam is found and switched back, makes a case for Gary's life

Which isn't all that great filled with such anger and such strife

He plays matchmaker, and they leave, two brothers hit the street

Putting an end to what we'll call an unexpected swap meat


	95. The Song Remains The Same

Yes. I am going to post the three I missed all at once. Sorry 'bout that.

* * *

**The Song Remains The Same**

Dean's dreaming of the way the End of Days should be played out

When Anna jumps into his head and fangirls start to pout

She needs his help quite quickly, if he will just answer her call

So Cas shows up and she reveals she needs no help at all

The world would be a safer place if Sam did not exist

So Anna travels back in time to carry out this wish

The boys both follow, Cas in tow, and track down mom and dad

Reveling in the knowledge of what they might have had

Mary is resistant, but John lets them right in

Falling into Anna's trap and learning a lesson

Mary is a hunter, and so are her new friends

They fill him in and he accepts and draws Enochian

The happy family soon is found by Anna and her team

They wipe out sigils, bust right in, the Winchesters are reamed

Sam is lying bleeding as Dean and Mary fight

When John recovers from his landing, giving angels quite a fright

Anna's burnt to rubble, the archangel turns to Dean

Offering an explanation for what the man's just seen

Vesselhood's a bloodline that runs from dad to son

John said yes to Michael and ruined Anna's fun

It seems Detroit is set in stone, the date the world will end

Free will is an illusion; when Dean sees that, Sam will mend

The angel wipes some memories, saves the younger and relents

Sending them both back and turning anger to resent

Back in the past the happy couple stands in a bright room

The family's new edition will sure be coming soon

So John and Mary stare up at a winged small statue

As mom assures her baby "angels are watching over you."


	96. My Bloody Valentine

Last one. Boy, does it feel good to get caught up... in time to have to start all over on Thursday. I tell you, Hellatus is not my friend.

* * *

**My Bloody Valentine**

Demon blood is red; Cas' eyes are both blue

Covered in Enochian, here's a valentine for you!

A lovestruck couple wants to be so close

That chunks of each other get caught in their throats

The boys both come running and then call in Cas

To see what would make a man gnaw that fine ass

The hearts are both carved with some signs that look odd

But are actually angelic, Cas confirms with a nod

It seems that a Cupid has quite lost his mind

Making lovers hunger for their mates' warm insides

But the Cupid denies it and claims innocence

Leaving no clues as to who's behind this bloody mess

More bodies turn up, all gorged on random things

Like alcohol, meat, and tons of Twinkies

Cas now thinks it's Famine, a Horseman, in town

Making everyone crave what they want most around

He's eating the souls of the victims he takes

Feeding off their hunger and the pleasure it makes

So Cas asks for take-out, and Sammy for blood

But Dean wants for nothing, and that just can't be good

Sam's left on his own, man and angel go out

To try and stop Famine, but are halted by doubt

There's nothing inside but a big old black hole

That only grows deeper as Sam starts to pull

Back in South Dakota, Dean listens to shouts

As Sam comes back down and can't be let out

The cars piled high offer little escape

As our hero ponders the choices he makes


	97. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

Yay! That didn't take three weeks! *pats self on back*

* * *

**Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid**

Murderer meets victim in the dead of the night

And Animal Planet narrates the fight

The tables have turned and the victim's avenged

Killing the man who killed him, and liking revenge

The town of Sioux Falls might be in quite a mess

Facing a resurgence of kind, undead guests

The boys both roll in and then start to dig

But Bobby assures them it's nothing too big

Half of the town crawls out of their graves

And step right back into the lives they had made

The sheriff's young son and Bobby's dear wife

Not zombies, and yet not possessing sweet life

The boys want to do what they always must do

Which means killing the zombies, and Bobby's wife, too

But the hunter won't hear it and chases them out

Leaving Dean alone in the junkyard to pout

Sam goes to hunt zombies who have cravings for flesh

While Karen asks Bobby to do what he does best

The town's now infected, they're flocking to Dean

At least, given his history, that's how it would seem

The boys shoot and they burn and they find something new

Death was in town and he's left them a clue

The brothers alone aren't just of import

Bobby's in play in Apocalypse court


	98. Dark Side Of The Moon

I haven't cried this much since the last time I saw What Is And What Should Never Be. Just... _Dean_.

* * *

**Dark Side of the Moon**

They say that the past will always catch up

And I guess that the statement is just true enough

Shots are fired and heroes fall back

To face an interesting new kind of attack

It's Dean and it's Sam and it seems like a dream

But the smiles on their faces are as real as can be

Until the world turns and shifts so Cas can be heard

And makes Dean remember with a few short words

So it's off to find Sam, which shouldn't be hard

Dean's got the road and he's got his car

Sam's ultimate happiness hinges on life

On turkeys and girlfriends without magic knives

The spotlight sweeps 'round, the boys duck out of sight

Before searching for the road that could save the world's life

Then Mary is there and Dean knows he's loved

And reluctantly leaves when Sam's push comes to shove

The road is now gone and with nowhere to turn

The boys face Zach and what he wants them to learn

A mystery man jumps out from the trees

And with his masked help the boys both can flee

The man's name is Ash and we've met him before

Now he's bypassed the system to stop being bored

Pam walks right on in and tries to help out

She'll justify death and Heaven's end route

The Garden is found and the boys leave their friends

To find themselves standing in another dead end

Two memories for Sam, and neither with Dean

His happiness doesn't lie with true family, it seems

Another door opens and the boys are back home

With Mary who claims Dean will be always alone

And then Zach is back and taunting the boys

Until Joshua takes them to the Garden of joy

God has a message, and it isn't that kind

The boys should stop searching, there's nothing to find

He's hidden on Earth and likes it that way

They both need to fix the new mess that they've made

Josh brings them to life and memories remain

Cas shows up in the room, but nothing's the same

He tries hard to speak, but can't find words to say

The meaning of actions, the past thrown away


	99. 99 Problems

Dude. Dude. Duuuuuuude. I don't even. Ugh.

* * *

**99 Problems**

Fire and brimstone wait right down the road

Until hunters come and help lighten the load

The demons all flee and the brothers must ask

Who these people are that saved Winchester ass

They're a group with a church that knows demons exist

And all swore to fight with exorcisms and fists

The boys are let in, welcomed with open arms

By a young female prophet who smiles and charms

But something seems rotten, yeah something's not right

There's trouble lingering beyond both boys' sight

It comes to a head with a mauling and death

And ends with a prophet preaching end times and rest

Paradise will come, but at a steep cost

Gambling and booze are among the things lost

But rules are broken, and sin still abounds

The unrighteous are hunted, and shot when they're found

Cas has come back in a bit of a slump

His Father long gone, he found ways to get drunk

And then Dean returns with a ton more bad news

The sinners get killed, Hell is bound to break loose

But it gets ever better, as the prophet's a whore

Not the fun kind, but one that's revealed in lore

She's twisting her words and turning good folk

Sparing from Heaven and leading toward smoke

The town can be saved thanks to one righteous man

But Cas is cut off, Dean unfaithful, and _Sam_?

The preacher in town, they think, fits the bill right

But the whore is his daughter, so they're in for a fight

She's rounding up sinners, she'll burn them to the ground

'Til the preacher steps up, and she knocks him back down

Dean takes up his mantle, shoves her through with cypress

Team Free Will runs off, leaving behind their mess

Cas is hungover, the future is close

Two vices down, and we know how this goes

Dean leaves his brother, makes plans somewhere else

Hopeless and lost, to stop the raising of Hell


	100. Point Of No Return

One hundred. Back when i was a sophomore in high school, I never would have guessed that this little show would have made it this far. I never would have imagined that we'd go from "let's find Dad," to "let's kill the Devil." I just hope I've been able to at least kind of do the show justice over the past five years. Now, enjoy!

* * *

**Point of No Return**

Five years ago, a white woman rode

A semi truck crashed, and John went down below

Azazel was shot and some demons got free

Dean went to Hell, we discovered Grace Trees

Sam popped the top on the Pandora's Box

And Marksha came forth wearing both of his socks

The brothers are vessels, but refuse to bow

That looks like it all, let's move on to

NOW

The angels have spoken and Zach's been cast out

At a mud-monkey bar he hears Heaven shout

A chance of redemption is now close at hand

He digs up old ashes from lush forest land

Dean surely is breaking, and Sam's none too pleased

They should go down fighting, without being seized

Cas brings home Adam, things start to get rough

The young man's been lied to, and times sure are tough

Two suitable vessels manage to escape

I don't have to tell you the trouble this makes

Dean brawls with Cas, and Adam's held back

Sam tells his brother his plan of attack

Team Free Will goes out, California-bound

And Cas faces angels that hover around

Our nerd seems defeated, and all hope is lost

The brothers Winchester must now face the cost

The youngest are bleeding, and Dean makes a choice

A single word spoken with a breaking voice

Michael descends as Zach falls to the ground

And Adam's enveloped by bright light and sound

No matter how bad this ending may seem

The brothers both finish by granting our dreams

They start making up, and they talk some things out

To defeat the Devil, they'll find a new route

So let's look at the score and see how we've done

There was action and angst and some more fandom fun

So sit back, relax, and enjoy our fave show

That's one hundred down, and a hundred to go


	101. Hammer of the Gods

Finals are coming up. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**Hammer of the Gods**

The hotel's abandoned, alone on the road

But something is lurking 'hind crumbling stones

It's fast and its vicious, it's done things up right

Wreckage becomes haven on a dark, stormy night

The brothers check in, both boys soaked to the bone

And quickly decide to make themselves more at home

But then things start happening, there's trouble afoot

Leaving brothers alone to seek out the root

There's food in the kitchen, all made out of men

But that's only the start of the peril they're in

The hotel's playing host to a conclave of gods

Staring down the world's end and examining their odds

It's an end to the fighting 'til Luci's on ice

As the deities promise to grin and play night

The brothers are bound, used as bargaining chips

And then Gabriel enters with a smile and a quip

He's known here as Loki and keeps the boys safe

Tries to talk the gods down, pleads neutrality's case

Their deaths will be bloody if they stick with their plans

And speaking of blood, he's soon bound by a hand

His cover is blown, the archangel is stabbed

The gods keep coming up with plans that are bad

The meal's set free if the boys will play nice

And summon the Devil, who'll be sliced and diced

Gabe's still alive, hiding out in the car

Dean asks for his help, but it's gotten too far

So the hunter goes back, tells the gods everything

As their fates all are sealed by a bell's tiny ding

The front desk's now vacant, the hallway's a mess

The slaughter's not done, leaving only the best

Baldur is touched and falls to the ground

And Kali steps up and is, too, thrown around

An angel appears in the sharp nick of time

To save three stupid asses and stop petulant whines

They both plead their cases, but the Devil wins out

Ashen wings are scattered with a sob and a shout

The angel's last wish takes its shape in bad porn

And won't leave the brothers the least time to mourn

A back door exists, of which few angels sing

Lucifer's one weakness: the four Horsemen rings


	102. The Devil You Know

**The Devil You Know**

The third Horseman's active, and pigs now can fly

A vaccine's being tested that gives humans black eyes

Then Crowley shows up with a plan of attack

To find magic rings and send Lucifer back

The Horsemen have handlers and one's now well-known

So Dean and the demon leave Sammy back home

He's not been invited, and they need this new lead

So it's into the office, where the kid pummels Dean

Down the long shaft to the lobby below

Where Crowley is waiting to plant surprise blows

They both take the demon back out to the car

Dean puts on the brakes before they get far

Sam is not safe with the demon around

They share a sad past that Dean has just found

But the elder stands firm and the demon's brought home

Where all is revealed - why Sam's so alone

Brady's not Brady, but he once was Sam's friend

He weaseled in close before letting Jess in

The man set them up, brought them crashing right down

So Sam can't quite help as he struggles for ground

Crowley can't deal and leaves them all be

Dean's locked in a bathroom, Sam's rage is set free

Brady is smiling and Sam cuts his neck

But they still need the demon and can't kill him yet

When Crowley comes back, he's got some awesome news

They're in this together, when they're in the mood

He planted the theory the demons are friends

Who share benefits and both their rear ends

A hellhound is howling, lead straight to the house

And Crowley turns tail like a scared little mouse

Only to return with a much bigger dog

To help them escape into the thick night fog

They soon get an address and Brady's set free

In the alley, Sam guts him as new therapy

And Crowley's with Bobby, talking deals and Death

Souls and black magic; is it Thursday yet?


	103. Two Minutes to Midnight

Finals week. That's my excuse.

**

* * *

Two Minutes to Midnight**

As far as good plans go, here's what our team has got:

Sam might say yes to beat the Devil, and Bobby's soul will rot

We have a human angel and demon who's turned good

Things now are looking grimmer than we ever thought they would

The boys track down the White Knight who unleashed an evil pest

Cas takes the Horseman down quicker than anyone could guess

Another plan is formed and three team members head on out

While Dean and Crowley track the Horseman who has the most clout

Death is eating pizza, and Dean drops in to talk

About the final ring and how to make the Devil stop

He promises to let his only brother make a choice

To save the world the younger man will finally find his voice

Cas and Bobby stop some Croats, with Sam leading the way

He might just have the power to say yes and save the day

The plan has problems, most of which are Mike and demon blood

Their brother has been taken, and the drug will not be good

But Sam is stubborn, and his plan's the only one they've got

Bobby thinks he'll pull it off, that they might have a shot

The boy is full of darkness, but in there is a light

And with some luck, the humans just might win this fight


	104. Swan Song

I know. I'm, like, three weeks late on this. Don't blame me. Blame my utter inability to unpack and the fact that I'm apparently the least-hire-able person in all of Nebraska.

In other news: FINALE! SEASON SIX! \o/ RANDOM CRACK THEORIES TO SUSTAIN US THROUGH THE SUMMER! Have a good three months, guys. I'll see you next season, and hopefully be more capable of keeping up with the updates. Thanks for another great season!

**

* * *

Swan Song**

The story that we all have loved has parts we didn't see

The car is special, prophets say, and will change history

Sam's made his decision and now has to follow through

While Dean stands by and lets him do just what he needs to do

The demon blood is gathered, stored up like a precious drug

And omens point to Michigan, where Lucifer stands smug

The rag-tag family heads on out, all holding little hope

The blood is emptied, Sam's filled up, out on a slippery slope

That car the prophet mentioned, now, is magic in all ways

It isn't just an object, but the boys' home on most days

Satan doesn't need to know, and neither does he care

Sam has come to find him and falls right into his snare

It's just one word, three letters, and a bright light fills the room

Dean opens up a door to Hell, but Luce declares their doom

The Devil has control of Sam and kills those from the past

Conversing with his vessel, he has himself a blast

The End is now beginning in all parts around the earth

Dean refuses to give up and calls on Chuck to search

The big finale's going down where all of this began

We're back in Lawrence where two brothers follow Daddy's plan

Dean arrives - and not alone - he's brought his entourage

Cas explodes and Bobby snaps, Dean falls at the barrage

Just when it seems the Devil's won, a light catches his eye

Off shining metal, black as night, that smells of apple pie

And in flash of memories, toy soldiers and legos

Sam wrestles back his body and falls down into a hole

So Michael's gone, and Luci too, and left Dean all alone

Until an angel reappears and travels with them home

As Cas heads back to Heaven, Dean and Bobby say good-bye

The brother made a promise, and he doesn't want to lie

He goes to Lisa Braeden, and will try to build a life

Sorely missing Sammy, who's under a streetlight

So that would be the ending of our Little Show That Could

At least as Kripke planned it, if his story's understood

But fear not fans of Super, there's more waiting 'round the bend

'Cause after all, as God well knows, nothing really ends


	105. Exile on Main Street

So. New season. New showrunner. New night. New storyline. New Sam?

New poems.

Welcome back, guys.

* * *

**Exile on Main Street**

Our plan for five years has come to an end

Bidding Kripke farewell to start over again

Fulfilling the wishes of network execs

And praying that Gamble won't let us down yet

There's life that seems normal, and old memories

As on screen glass shatters and time changes things

A hunter by blood cannot leave the life

But finds himself searching for bumps in the night

Something is coming, with claws and with blood

With yellow eyes shining, it's nothing too good

But out of the shadows, a tall figure looms

Armed with syringes and clearing the room

When Dean wakes back up and looks all around

He's met by his brother, once swallowed by ground

Sam tried to protect him, let him think the worst

To suffer in silence, the Winchester curse

But now Sammy's back, with lots of fun news

He's found their mom's family - once thought dead, too

Dean's back in the hunt as the creatures change pace

Acting quite strange, bringing him to the case

The monster they're hunting he's met once before

A djinn's gotten close and comes right to his door

The Braedens are out, and for that Dean is glad

As he jumps a small fence and ignores long-laid plans

Goldenrod eyes shine out from the dark

The djinn crushes his world with some blood and a spark

Sam comes to the rescue, to pull Dean-o back

But can't seem to grasp the effects of attack

Lisa and Ben mean a lot to the man

And he won't leave them out to fall into wrong hands

So Sam sighs and moves off leaving Dean, friend, and son

His actions and words saying TRUST NO ONE


	106. Two And A Half Men

Sorry for the delay in this one. I had an epic weekend at work followed by some epic homework. But it's here now! Yay!

* * *

**Two and a Half Men**

Another new house that won't soon become home

As Dean moves the family, then leaves them alone

It seems that our Sammy has run into trouble

And found a small child whose mother saw double

Sam's not quite sure about baby supplies

But Dean helps him out 'fore the little tyke dies

They're stuck at the store with Bobby - no, John! -

When the camera catches a flare that is wrong

They outrun the shifter with baby in tow

Jump into the Charger and then hit the road

Sammy goes hunting and Dean will play dad

Then they'll find why the monster wants BJ so bad

The baby's a shifter and that much is new

So Sam takes them all to see Samuel's crew

Grandpa pawns off the baby on third cousin Chris

Before they all are attacked - Marky-C will be missed

The attacker's an Alpha, the first of his breed

And he wants Bobby John, as the child's his seed

He's Sam and he's Dean and he's been Grandpa, too

Before taking the baby - but not to make stew

Dean's back at the house, but his normal life's done

As Lisa can't stand the thought he might run

She gives him a choice, to take her and the road

There's smoke on the water as Dean finds his home


	107. The Third Man

So, it's technically Friday. I would have written/posted this sooner, but school and work got the best of me. I did finally get it done, though. Snaps for me.

* * *

**The Third Man**

It's finally the time that we've all been awaiting

The return of a character we'd like to be mating

Of course there's a plotline, some deaths, and a clue

A few plagues of Egypt, and Dean's prayers come true

Our resident angel makes an awkward return

As Sam's face turns bitchy at his perceived burn

The realm known as Heaven is in a big mess

As some items were stolen which had once been blessed

The Staff owned by Moses is guilty of crimes

Against dirty cops that have all since died

They track down the item, no prophet in sight

It's owned by a boy whose soul belongs to the light

He's taken and tortured, his soul claim found out

Leading our trio to an extravagant house

The thief is discovered, he's Cas' old friend

An angel named Balthazar who survived the near-End

Sexual tension can be cut by a knife

Then the plot rears its head to take a few lives

The archangel Raph is still pissed beyond reason

And wants to kill Cas for his perceived treason

But Balthy comes back with a wondrous rock

That likens the vessel to the wife of Lot

A nice ring of fire, and the boy's soul is free

Before debts are repayed and Balthazar flees

The ending has come and it's happy for all

But Dean can't let go of some battlefield calls

Sammy seems harder and Cas sure does, too

He'll find out the whole truth undoubtedly soon


	108. Weekend at Bobby's

So, I totally had this written Friday night and just kept forgetting to post it. Oops. Feel free to stone me if you deem fit.

* * *

**Weekend At Bobby's**

It's been a long year since a deal was made

And there'll still be nine more before Bob's debt is paid

Crowley has tried, but his efforts won't work

He reads the fine print and leaves with a smirk

But Bobby's determined and won't give up yet

Among the ringing of government handsets

Some people need help, and he's the one called

And he goes through his days muttering about balls

He lives a hard life, and it's soon to get harder

With beasts running amuck, and that's only the starter

He buries a body, implies he needs help

Then takes out a monster with barely a yelp

Rufus has news, Bobby chews the boys out

Then they hang up the phone with contemplative pouts

Crowley's true name is of Scotch origin

Which gives Bobby the courage to try once again

He gets an old ring and sets up an old rite

And summons the demon in the dead of the night

Fergus shows up for a family clash

Where Sammy and Dean will soon kick his ass

They've dug up his bones to set right to flame

Unless he clears Bobby of the deal they'd made

The plot point's resolved and the episode ends

With a fake federal phone ringing out once again


	109. Live Free or TwiHard

I can't even blame my tardiness on school this time. No, this week it was the novel that kept me from updating. But I got this up before Friday, so I'm still counting it as a victory!

* * *

**Live Free or TwiHard**

Now Sammy's back and something is wrong

And with Dean hunting, he just can't belong

But people are dying, and now Sam is tryin'

To turn our dear lamb to a bloodthirsty lion

Epic bad jokes and all glitter aside

Sam now has a flaw that the fandom can't hide

He's reckless and ruthless, and got poor Dean turned

Taking domestic bridges and watching them burn

No cause for alarm, now, when Grandpa arrives

He's got an old cure to keep Dean alive

The new vamp can't eat and he's got to stay safe

To go on a hunt for the pack's nesting place

The sad thing about it, we'll see in a bit

Is that Dean's welcomed home by his new kin and kit

He staves off the bloodlust and tracks Boris down

Then gets a message that takes him to the ground

When Sammy and Gramps arrive at the scene

It's to find massive slaughter and, of course, Dean

They whip up a cure and save our man's life

For him to find that he's lost his faux wife

The Alpha's still out there, planning to attack

But now Dean's not sure that Sam has his back

He remembers much more than just killing and lurking

What's bright in his mind? His little bro smirking


	110. You Can't Handle the Truth

**You Can't Handle the Truth**

I work in fast food, and I'll let you know

That your sanity really is the first thing to go

A large dose of truth, and blood splatters the mat

Now, tell me, sir, do you want fries with that?

The brothers come in to solve the new case

Sam does most of the work, giving Dean time to waste

He spends it all well, though, and makes a few calls

Asking just what went on between Luci's four walls

He makes a mistake, then, and begs for the truth

And thanks to his words, all of Hell soon breaks loose

Bobby can't help it and Lisa gets mean

Giving Dean what he'd hoped for - a good, solid lead

A goddess of truth has taken the town

And uses her powers to mark food she's found

She drives them to death and then claims what is hers

Marking Dean's next, and there's truth in her words

She plays a fun game, makes one brother confess

That his brother is different, and she turns to Sam next

But Sammy can't lie and he proves something's wrong

Before killing the goddess to help Dean along

The boys are at odds now, and poor Dean is scared

Because Sammy is different, and can't seem to care

He begs and pleads for a small bit of help

Before Dean knocks him out with a punch and a yelp


	111. Family Matters

**Family Matters**

Something is wrong here, there's something not right

As Sammy comes to in a way we'd all like

He's tied to a chair, patience burnt to a crisp

While Cas pokes and prods him and enters a fist

The fans' worst suspicions now come to the light

With the casualty revealed from the big angel fight

Our Sammy is lost now, his soul not around

Its poor fate was sealed when those rings hit the ground

He leaves little choice, though, and rejoins the team

And we find that the Campbells are more than they seem

They've found them an Alpha, and rush toward the fight

Stalking a vampire who's crept through the night

They give him bad blood and they take him away

They won't tell Dean why and don't trust him to stay

But Sam has a plan and they track down the vamp

To find the whole truth and stave off an attack

Grandpa is looking for a place of lost souls

It's where all the monsters that hunters gank go

It's not on an island, not on any map

The Alphas can find it if tortured to snap

It can't be so easy, the vampire breaks free

And questions are answered - who's pulling the strings?

It's King of Hell Crowley as a surprise guest

Who fills us all in on what's coming up next

The Island - no, Limbo - is a great place to go

With lots of free space and the odd monster's soul

And speaking of those, now, would Sam like his back?

All they need is an Alpha, as easy as that

So Crowley is gone, and the Soup Troop is, too

Leaving the brothers alone now to stew

Sammy is different, of that we're all sure

But family matters and they'll find a cure


	112. All Dogs Go to Heaven

**All Dogs Go To Heaven**

The thing about these boys, as we all well know

They both worked for demons, as plots for the show

Dean turned to torture and Sam turned to blood

Yet they both agree Fergie's up to no good

They don't have a choice, as they're sent out to find

A quite unique werewolf, the first of its kind

Crowley, it seems, though, was kind of off-track

No one there changes, so square-one is back

Sammy, however, finds out something strange

A puppy named Lucky goes under a change

He starts as dog, then grows into a man

Controlling the shifting like no werewolf can

Skinwalkers are different, and new to the show

And they're gathering now to plan one final blow

The boys track down Lucky and make him change back

To inform them both on his pack's planned attack

They're sleeper cell pets, who will turn in the end

Changing their families before starting again

Their numbers will multiply, and that is a fact

So the boys hatch a plan to destroy the whole pack

Lucky's their man as he tracks the pack down

But things go bad quick and his luck's in the pound

The family he killed for now knows the harsh truth

As he shifts to protect them, providing them proof

And Sammy's still different, he's colder and mean

He misses his shot; Lucky got away clean

The dog goes back home in the guise of a man

His reunion doesn't quite go as he'd planned

Now Sammy and Dean are back out by a lake

Talking of souls and the things demons take

Sam makes some confessions to help clear the air

And serves to remind us our Sammy's not there


	113. Clap Your Hands if You Believe

**Clap Your Hands if You Believe…**

As fans of this show, we're all quick to unite

And our plans often go quite awry in hindsight

To the outside world, though, we weren't ever so scary

As the week we decided to all fightthefairies

In a case that's so worthy of our archangel friend

First-borns are abducted and not seen again

Crop circles are left and they boys soon arrive

But one of the brothers might not come out alive

Dean gets abducted and Sam has some sex

The elder returns and the younger's now vexed

He can't comprehend what he's done that's so wrong

And it's proof positive that his soul is long gone

Sam can't feel emotion, and he surely can't suffer

So Dean valiantly offers to act as a buffer

It can't be that easy, and they will soon find

Dean can catch glimpses of all fairy-kind

There's red capps and nipples, and leprechauns, too

A harsh fate for winning the race from the womb

While Sammy investigates, Dean sits in jail

They're both badly beaten, but neither one fails

The fairies are gone, all chased from this realm

But what if Sam won't take his soul back from Hell?

I guess it's not that bad, and won't send you running

Not like P. Diddy when Lucifer was coming


	114. Caged Heat

**Caged Heat**

It's demon versus demon, at least that's how it seems

'Til Crowley takes a big bold step and makes an Alpha scream

The shifter's dead, like all the rest, and still won't give it up

The where and how of Purgatory can't just be found with luck

Then we get back to Sam and Dean, who've caught another beast

And hand the creature over to Crowley's bloody feast

The boys are asking questions, though, which works out great for Meg

Who makes the boys an offer, and will not just pull their legs

She's going after Crowley, and knows that they are, too

And with some help from angels, they're sure to never lose

The problem is with Sam, though, who makes a scary threat

But Cas is right up in his face, and gives good as he gets

It just can't be that easy, and soon Sampa makes the scene

Refusing to help family based on familial greed

Crowley offered Mary up for Jacob's lone island

If Eyebrows helps him find it, he can see his girl again

But Dean just doesn't buy it and heads right into a trap

With Sammy, Meg, and Castiel, two demons at their back

They are betrayed as usual, fights hounds and Grandpa Sam

Before Dean's pulled out of his cage to face rogue vamps again

Sammy's smarter than his soul and traps some demons tight

While Meg is being tortured, the two brothers win their fight

Crowley has them cornered and his anger only grows

'Til Cas appears yet once again and torches all his bones

Crowley's gone, Meg disappears, her taste on Cas' tongue

And now it's time for facts from which the brothers cannot run:

Castiel is worried and his war might not be won

He has to kill the monsters and flee from this earthly fun

Attention's to Sam's soul now, and what getting it back means

Pain awaits the young man, but it doesn't bother Dean

Sammy may be paralyzed, be drooling, or insane

It will all be worth it for love to overcome his brains


	115. Appointment in Samarra

**Appointment in Samarra**

A doctor that has killed in sleep is now Dean's only hope

To get his brother's lost soul back and help dear Sammy cope

The plan seems very simple: die and have a chat with Death

Who makes a simple deal before Dean draws his next first breath

Death will take a holiday and Dean will fill his shoes

If he fails and removes the ring, then he and Sammy lose

The first few jobs are simple, they're adults asking to go

But then our new Death meets a girl who needs a chance to grow

Meanwhile, Sam is sneaking out and making his own deal

He wants to keep his soul in Hell, he doesn't want to feel

Balthazar agrees to help and tells him of a spell

That needs the blood of dearest dad who disappeared from Hell

Sam decides that Bobby's close, and runs to do the deed

While Dean refuses to play Death and plants chaotic seeds

It's like those scary movies where the Reaper hunts you down

One by one survivors die 'til all are underground

The girl is saved, a nurse is killed, and Dean breaks off his deal

He puts the ring on to ensure the child's fate is sealed

Sammy has been busy, too, chasing Bobby down

But Dean arrives back just on time, making very little sound

He stops his brother's killing blow and ties poor Sammy up

Before Death stops by Bobby's place for his celebratory sup

Dean broke all the rules, but Death doesn't seem to mind

He's taught Dean a good lesson that will sink in given time

There is an order to the world the boys can't seem to follow

Despite the failure to come through, he'll still make Sam less hollow

The soul Death's going down to find is broken, scratched, and scarred

So he plans to build a wall to keep the pure from being marred

Dean runs down to the panic room to find his brother screaming

And Death holding a soul out to him that's positively beaming

He puts the soul back into place, a job too big for Heaven

To find what happens next, tine in in 2011


	116. Like a Virgin

Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Hellatus is over and this is my very first post here from a brand new computer! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the second half of season 6.

* * *

**Like a Virgin**

The day now has come, and we've waited so long

Through seven hard weeks, and a network's new wrong

The boys have come back, with Sam's soul in tow

To hunt down a creature that likes virgins and gold

The monster in question is nothing we've faced

Not Diddy or Ostroff, but a whole new race

That's jumping the gun, though, and I do digress

There's something more pressing - Sam's under duress

His soul's back in place and he seems truly fine

Just as long as he won't scratch the wall in his mind

But Bobby is wary, and Dean hides the truth

And Sam is suspicious until he finds proof

The year that he's missing was not spent in Hell

And it takes a few tricks for the angel to tell

So he finds it all out, but keeps it from Dean

Until they defeat something they've never seen

There're dragons afoot in the western coast state

Just north of the weapon to kill them – that's great

But Michael's Sword fails to pull it from the stone

And nearly destroys it when the rock is blown

He's got just enough to keep dragons at bay

And the brothers run off again to save the day

They rescue the virgins and kill Toothless dead

But one snake got lucky and, in darkness, fled

There's one more heart-to-heart, and the truth will come out

About the true reason for Sammy's new pout

They're now back at Bobby's to read up on lore

To find out what else Gamble's got in store

The dragons have plans to open a door

And bring a new rival out onto the floor

She's older than old, and stronger than others

Our newest big bad, known only as "Mother"


	117. Unforgiven

**Unforgiven**

One year ago, where memories are made

Our soulless wonder committed some acts that were grave

And now that he's better, he's journeying back

To find out the creature behind new attacks

The longer the case goes, the more Sammy finds

The things that he did with his soul left behind

He hunted and murdered, and had lots of sex

Just what we've been seeing and what we'd expect

And Dean's not too sure this idea is so great

It's scratching the wall and tempting their fate

But Sam needs to know what he did during that year

Judging by his reception, it's sparked lots of fears

The sheriff is dead and his wife knows the truth

About the two Sams and what they live to do

The past comes to light with each minute they spend

And she still can't decide if this Sam is her friend

The pieces all fit, and the perp comes to light

It's a Greek spider-thing that hunts through the night

The sheriff Sam shot was still not left for dead

And now is a monster that needs to be fed

The hunt was a trap, as Dean tried to warn

But Sammy can't listen, and vengeance is sworn

They're taken and trapped, but Dean gets them out

And Sam kills the monster as its wife loudly shouts

Now he's proven Dean wrong, that the wall soon might break

But he's done taking chances that he shouldn't take

That knowledge comes late, though, in ways not desired

As Sam falls to the floor, consumed by Hell's fires


	118. Mannequin 3: The Reckoning

Sorry this one's a little late. I've been kind of under the weather lately.

* * *

**Mannequin 3: The Reckoning**

I'm failing science; do you want to know why?

I don't want to end up like our first dead guy

His corpse hits the ground as Sam once again stands

After failing to heed his big brother's commands

But the wall is still standing and it's time for a hunt

As the boys try to figure out what this ghost wants

There's high EMF, but no other good clues

And it leaves Sam and Dean just a little confused

There's another strange murder in a neighboring town

And it's odd enough to bring the brothers around

Sam has an idea as the EMF blares

And Dean backs away from another dead stare

Maybe ghosts can possess a few people-shaped things

And then leave behind wisps of energy that cling

And though most spirits won't cross county lines

It seems that one's made an exception this time

But the case might be paused as Dean gets a call

It's Ben, who sounds like his back's to the wall

His mother's been strange and he's getting quite scared

He really just wants poor Dean to be there

So Sam tracks the case as Dean runs back home

To find that Lisa is hardly alone

She's found a new man, one that Ben doesn't like

And it forces Dean to abandon home life

Meanwhile a man is attacked late at night

And it's Sam to the rescue, with mannequins to fight

The victims played pranks, and one girl wound up dead

Now she's out for revenge, and it's off with their heads

He burns the girl's body and the man thinks he's safe

Til he ventures back home to his lover's embrace

The ghost must have left something there when she died

So Sam asks the sister what the specter might hide

It turns out the ghost gave her sibling a gift

And it's something the living girl truly will miss

A kidney is not something easily burned

And it causes Dean's precious Impala to turn

The car breaks a window and shatters some glass

And everything else seems to happen so fast

The ghost's sister is dead, and with her, the threat

And though Sam's got Dean's back, the season's just not done yet


	119. The French Mistake

Sorry it's late again. I've been ridiculously under the weather these past couple of weeks. Rolling out of bed for classes and work is hard enough, let alone finding the motivation to write anything longer than a few lines.

Brief warning for this poem, too: watch out for a little bit of language at the end. There's just no better word for what Edlund did to our heads Friday. I apologize if anyone's offended.

* * *

**The French Mistake**

One day in the writers' room, Ben Edlund broke a wall

And then he started writing down exactly what he saw

Balthazar sent Sam and Dean into a different land

Where magic isn't real and their storyline is planned

Their lives are a TV show and they're both Hollywood types

Who just can't seem to get along and revel in the hype

Bobby's house ain't real, and that guy there isn't Cas

To top it off it seems Sam's married to an evil lass

They struggle hard to get back and to recreate that door

To go back to the place they left, the world they were before

It won't be easy, dodging cast and crew along the way

Especially when Raphael sends Virgil out to play

The brothers fail at acting, and Bob Singer's given up

Misha Collins tweets his last as blood falls in a cup

Virgil's got a plan now, Sam and Dean can't interfere

He guns down half of the show's staff, trying to disappear

Singer takes some bullets, and Serge dodges a few

Kripke's finally taken down – what we've all longed to do

The portal opens just in time to pull the brothers in

And Cas shows himself finally, revealing that they win

The plan was carried out so well, the brothers had been tricked

The key they'd had was useless, nothing special about it

Raphael flies off alone and Balthie takes his leave

As Cas tries to explain this awful mess to Sam and Dean

There's civil war in heaven and Cas is wearing thin

Although the boys are mad, at least they're family again

And in our world Ben Edlund laughs and patches up the wall

Satisfied with one more day of fucking with us all


	120. And Then There Were None

… **And Then There Were None**

A woman in white with no shoes on her feet

Spells danger for every man she will meet

She claims her name's Eve, she's got secrets to tell

About monsters and God, and Heaven and Hell

The first man she met has done crimes that are grave

And follow a trail other monsters have made

He's not the first, though, and won't be the last

There's a new parasite no one's faced in the past

It's holed up in a warehouse to make men go mad

And it's bringing up issues we forgot that we had

The two lasting Campbells and Rufus are back

Brought out of hiding by a new kind of attack

And speaking of that, now Dean has shot Gwen

And is running and hiding as the plot thickens

The creature's a slug, a new breed they've just found

And no one is safe while the monster's around

It takes over a body to do violent things

Then leaves them to deal with the destruction it brings

It finds Grandpa Soup, and with a shot to the head

Samuel Campbell appears to be dead

The group can't be certain and takes a few steps

To find the small monster or see if it's left

They cut open his head and the creature awakes

To cause some more trouble, the best thing it makes

It turns out that voltage can torture the thing

And our group takes turns shocking to hear the slug scream

It's taken up home inside Bobby's head

And with little warning, it kills Rufus dead

Bobby's tied up with the slug locked inside

And it tells them a secret before it gets fried

Mother is coming and she's got a plan

To leave our dear planet in monstrous hands

The news is distressing, but still it can't hide

The sorrow held for all the loved ones who died

Sure Grandpa was evil, and Gwen didn't know

But did our friend Rufus really have to go?

Out by the gravesite, the boys stand and stare

And talk of forgiveness and how much they care

They don't want life spoiled by what once has been

So they wipe the slate clean to start over again


	121. My Heart Will Go On

**My Heart Will Go On**

This week we'll have a fever dream where many lives went on

All thanks to an angel who hates movies and a song

It's been so long we've waited for our dear show to come back

I nearly forgot what it's like to see garage doors on attack

Dean has found a hunt to take first place in Bobby's mind

And distract him from the brainslug hunt and bodies left behind

But Bobby isn't biting and he sends the boys away

To a town where family's dying at a rate of one a day

The older hunter's crashing fast, but he is not alone

Ellen shows up just in time to make their house a home

Meanwhile, folks are dying in the most random of ways

As a creepy blonde chick freezes time and stops to play

A golden thread is left behind at the scene of every crime

Which gives the boys a clue and helps them catch up from behind

The shiny string might signal Fate, but it's not the weirdest part

The victims' only link's a ship that never lost its heart

Balthie hates a movie that now never could exist

Because he traveled back in time to unsink a ship

The twist of fate is funny, given timing this fine week

One year shy of a century ago, the Titanic sprung a leak

(too soon?)

The ripple that this causes has spread out quite far and wide

Leaving fifty-thousand souls around for Fate to hunt and find

She's killing off the excess, and that includes Ellen and Jo

Proving no one comes back long here and old favorites have to go

But Castiel might have a way of stopping Fate's cruel tracks

And Balthazar has something sharp to make a sneak attack

Sam and Dean might die once more, as Fate is out for blood

Hoping now to kill the boys again and make it stick for good

Cas has set a trap, though, and it makes Fate show her face

Before we find out why he'd moved the iceberg from its place

This season's all about the souls and power they possess

The angel minted thousands more to not be so hard-pressed

The War's not going smoothly, and Cas now feels the heat

And the thought of playing guardian is what makes him claim defeat

Fate is free to go along, and Balthie sinks the ship

Sam and Dean wake to a song, and remember all of it

Fifty-thousand souls are lost, that won't exist at all

And we are left to wonder if dear Castiel might Fall

Bobby's cause to worry, too, still lost about his friend

With no one there to help him cope, and Dean to tuck him in


	122. Frontierland

I know. I know. I am horribly behind this week. But I have an excuse. It's the last three weeks of the school year, so i've got tests and papers and projects out the persqueeter. I'll try to get the next few episodes up within of week of them actually airing. Promise.

* * *

**Frontierland**

There is a place that's hidden at the bottom of the can

Where Grandpa Soup was keeping something to help with a plan

Eve is walking free now and the boys don't have a clue

Until they find some notes to help them decide what to do

It seems that Eve is beatable, but not in normal ways

No knife or gun or iron rod can help to get her slayed

They need some ashes from a bird that's very hard to find

Because a man named Samuel Colt killed the last one of its kind

Dean, of course, has got a plan, and prays for Castiel

Who sends out his lieutenant to help them for a spell

But since she is a woman, she'll be getting lots of hate

And even though she's kinda awesome, Cas soon makes his date

The boys will travel back in time into the wild west

Where they will have to find the Colt and do what they do best

They've got a day to kill a phoenix, and that's not much time

But Dean is so excited that he doesn't really mind

They get to 1861 just as a man is hanged

The criminal vows men will burn, but they don't give a dang

Until the judge in town is charred and burnt up to a crisp

Leaving two more men responsible with their panties in a twist

Meanwhile, Dean's dissatisfied with how the west is won

Saloon girls all have herpes, and there's little time for fun

Sam runs off to find Sam Colt to kill the phoenix dead

While Dean stays back inside the town to decode what was said

The Sheriff is the next to fall, and Dean soon takes his place

He finds the final marked man and makes him plead his case

While Sam meets the old hunter who just used his magic gun

But won't go kill the phoenix, 'cause the hunt has lost its fun

Sheriff Dean has got a plan to draw the phoenix out

While Sam attempts to get the gun by using his cute pout

The phoenix takes the bait and then tells his side of the tale

Which is not what we expected and makes us hope that Dean will bail

The phoenix had a human love, who was attacked and killed

Before the phoenix took the blame, as the accusers willed

He's back for vengeance, which he takes, by shooting the last man

Before he turns his sights on Dean, who's failed in his plan

It's Sammy to the rescue with the gun he's brought for Dean

Who shoots the phoenix at high noon like an old Western scene

There's trouble in the present, though, as Cas and Rachel fight

There's no romantic interest there as she dies in a bright light

Cas flies himself to Bobby but can't get back to the past

The angel's wounded, grounded now, but tells us it won't last

He needs some help to heal, though, and soon lets Bobby know

The bestest thing to fix him: the aging hunter's soul

Dean slides toward the ashes as his time is running out

Just as Castiel pulls him back and interrupts his route

He misses what they needed and they're stuck again in time

Depressed by missing their last chance until they hear a chime

A package has arrived for Sam, sent out from an old friend

Turns out Colt's still a hunter and won't let our dear world end

The ashes were packed in the box, with a letter and Sam's phone

They've got the key to beating Eve, and know they're not alone


	123. Mommy Dearest

**Mommy Dearest**

There's chaos that's erupting within a college town

Following a white-clad witch whose time has come around

She touches a few faces and then steps back to watch

The fruits of all her labor and beginning of new plots

Dean is hard at work to fill some shotgun shells

With the ashes of a phoenix to send Mother straight to Hell

The ash won't harm a human, but it may hurt monsters' mom

If only they could find her before she lights another bomb

Sam has got a new idea – a monster on their side

They send their angel out to seek what will always hide

A vampire's scared of eating out, but still wants Mother dead

Eve can see through creatures' eyes and now knows what's been said

Cas takes care of business, and they poof into the town

Armed with phoenix ashes, they then have a look around

Everything seems normal, until Cas can't fly away

It seems they're trapped with monsters if they cannot save the day

It isn't long before they find the Mother's failed test

A pack of shifters freshly turned that hardly are the best

She's getting better as she goes, and that was just the tip

A vampire-shifter-wraith is found – a Jefferson Starship

The guys all get arrested, except for sneaky Dean

And find out they're surrounded by a new enemy

Everyone in town has been turned into a Starship

As part of Eve's new plan to have the world within her grip

Cas gets information and they head out on the spot

After saving some survivors that had been left to rot

The boys soon meet their Mother, who looks just like their mom

And claims she wouldn't be here if Crowley knew how to keep the calm

It seems the demon's living after going up in smoke

Still looking out for Limbo, he's such a sneaky bloke

And Eve is only hoping to protect all of her kids

When Sam and Dean won't join her, she'll make the brothers just like them

A single bite is all it takes, and Dean has joined the crew

But he's done something cunning that she hadn't thought he'd do

He took a shot of ashes right before Eve showed her face

And with her death comes the return of Castiel's lost Grace

The Starships all are beaten and Dean is fully healed

But everyone is shocked by the last news that Eve revealed

The boys they thought they'd saved now are monsters, too

And Crowley freely roams the Earth to cull Eve's motley crew

The brothers freed are tracked back down, and found with a surprise

The monsters all died in the house, and new clues lead to lies

Crowley had cleaned up the mess left by his good friend Cas

Who's flirting with disaster like no time in the past


	124. The Man Who Would Be King

I feel like such a broken record lately. But I've dealing with a lot of stress lately, and that's my ridiculous excuse for this being over a week late. Sorry again. Hopefully next year (BECAUSE WE'RE GETTING A NEXT YEAR, Y'ALL!) will be better.

* * *

**The Man Who Would Be King**

Every now and then we take a break from Sam and Dean

To look a little deeper and discover brand new things

Like what's been up with Cas and how he's doing in his war

The whys and hows of what the angel's thinking anymore

He's sat himself upon a bench to tell us what he knows

From Babel and the Big Bang to his angelic bros

The story stretches through the years, with many twists and turns

And hopefully will tell us everything we want to learn

Yes, Cas has joined with Crowley to harvest lots of souls

But he has a few good reasons that this is his new goal

The souls provide him power in the war with Raphael

He found it out when Crowley lent him 50 grand from Hell

The King of Hell has changed things, and has some clever plans

To form a line and move the power all into his hands

Purgatory's full of souls just waiting to be claimed

If only they can find the place that Catholics long have famed

So Cas has made some choices that his good friends may have not

He's smelling strong of sulfur and of Hell's infernal rot

But everything he's done this year, he did for Sam and Dean

From pulling Sam out of the Cage to leaving them both be

He tried to make it better, and to help the brothers out

But despite his efforts they won't even put the fire out

They trap their friend for questioning and do what they do best:

They talk over the angel, who doesn't pass their test

He saves the boys yet once again, and still tells Crowley off

The demon's got plans of his own, but does little more than scoff

Cas makes one last visit to set the record straight

But Dean has lost to patience to listen and to wait

So Castiel sits on a bench and tells us his sad tale

And leaves us all to wonder if we want him to prevail

He asks the question to the sky, and begs for divine help

But in the end he's sitting on that bench all by himself


	125. Let It Bleed

**Let It Bleed**

In 1937 something big went very wrong

And a famous author forcibly crowed out his sad swan song

Blood is splattered everywhere, and monsters seem quite mad

H.P. Lovecraft messed with something terrifyingly bad

Nowadays our angel's stolen something of import

But it's not like Sam and Dean could go and get it back in court

Fortunately Bobby's got a copy that he made

That won't really matter with the trump card Crowley's played

Ben and Lisa have been taken by the demon's crew

Which, in hindsight, wasn't quite the smartest thing to do

Dean is on a mission to track the demon and his friends

And bring Castiel and Crowley to a bloody end

Bobby tracks a lead about the famous author's death

By talking to a fan that knows the literature best

A coated angel who learned all his lying tricks from Dean

Beats him every time the hunter gets to a new scene

Dean is going through some captive demons at great rates

Trying for some coordinates to change the Braedens' fate

Sammy's getting desperate and calls for Castiel

Who doesn't show and so gets told to head on straight to Hell

Balthazar is let in on the little secret mess

And looks a bit surprised, if the truth will be confessed

He disappears and nervously sputters and excuse

While Dean renders a Devil's Trap of very little use

It's Cas to Dean's new rescue, as he burns out demon smoke

And asks for Dean's trust to come back, as if it's his last hope

But Dean's been hurt too many times and won't extend a hand

Leaving things to Balthazar to help as best he can

They track down Ben and Lisa, and Dean bursts through the door

To save his almost-family, with one surprise in store

Lisa has been compromised, and takes the boy away

Forcing Dean to make a choice and maybe save the day

Lisa's in the hospital with hours left to live

And so Dean gives her everything that he has left to give

Cas takes away her memories, and changes one whole year

The time they'd spent together is anything but clear

Despite the things that Cas has done, he's still on Dean's shit list

The only way they're making up will undoubtedly use fists

Lovecraft opened up a gate and let some bad things free

Cas and Crowley will soon do the same, but not so easily


	126. The Man Who Knew Too Much

**The Man Who Knew Too Much**

The rumor going round the net says that the world will end

The day after this episode, so broken bridges, we should mend

Speaking of those bridges, now, let's look in on our boys

It seems Sam's run off on his own where John once kept his toys

He's running from the coppers, who aren't too far behind

So thinking fast, dear Sammy finds a bar where he can hide

The tender asks him questions, and we find out what he knows

Once again in season six, every memory goes

Meanwhile in reality, Dean and Bobby fret

They fell into a trap today: one Cas will soon regret

Sam is stuck inside his head as all his walls fall down

While Bobby mourns one of the nicest creatures they had found

Sam stumbles through a forest and finds another him

This version is without a soul and wants to do him in

He kills the cruel imposter and takes back what he knew

Before heading back to his car to find another clue

Dean doesn't want to leave him, but their time is running out

The ritual has time restraints and now there is no doubt

A door into another realm will open late tonight

And with a bit of luck the year will end with quite a fright

Cas has betrayed Crowley and will take on all the souls

Even though Balthazar thinks there's a chance he will explode

Crowley has a choice to make and soon decides to flee

Leaving the angel to his work to set the lost souls free

Dean and Bobby hit the scene with help from Balthazar

Who doesn't like his friend's new plans and won't let them go far

Cas is smarter than he looks and cuts the angel down

Waiting patiently for the eclipse that night to come around

Sam is standing face-to-face with someone quite unwell

The version of his mind that knows what happened down in Hell

Killing him will bring back all those horrid memories

But Sammy stabs away to get to where he needs to be

Outside the evil warehouse, t-rex is on attack

Flipping the Impala to try and get Cas back

The angry horde of demons descends upon the place

So Crowley can see the shocked and too-scared look on Cas' face

The King of Hell has joined up with a powerful new friend

It's Raphael who wants his war with Castiel to end

Dean attempts to kill her, but fails miserably

And Crowley sets about letting unclaimed souls go free

But something doesn't work quite right and Crowley is confused

Until our favorite angel shows up looking quite amused

The blood that Crowley used is wrong, and Cas opened the gate

He makes quick work of Raphael and makes poor Crowley wait

But power is corruption and Cas has lost his head

So Sam comes to the rescue and tries to stab him dead

The angel blade won't work this time, and everyone is shocked

He's stronger since absorbing every soul that he'd unlocked

He takes in their confusion and explains what's going on

He's not an angel anymore – right now, in fact, he's God

And so we end like every year, with a cliffhanger that's swell

When the world ends Saturday, Kripke's first in line in Hell

* * *

And that's it for season six. I guess I'll see anyone who's still hanging out here next year for season seven. Let's hope I'm a little more organized next year, huh? Until then.


	127. Announcement

Hi guys. It's been a long summer.

You have no idea how excited I am for season seven, especially given the return of Lucifer.

But I have bad news.

Over the past few years, I've kind of dropped off the fanfiction map for various reasons. I've been working on some original fiction, gotten myself a nice minimum wage job, and have been hard at work trying to complete two majors in college. This year I'm graduating and will therefore be looking into and applying to various graduate programs. This, homework, and work are going to be taking up most of my time.

So I had to make a decision (and boy was it a hard one). These on-going fic-things have slowly become a hassle to keep updating on time, and with most of my work hours being moved to the weekend when classes started, I need my Friday nights and free time for homework.

It is with a heavy heart that I abandon the poems and drabbles that I've been working on for the past six years. I just don't have the time (or the sanity). I'll still be in the fandom (both this one and Being Human US), and may post some drabbles on other sites, but these stories are done.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews,

Michelle


End file.
